


【朱白】【ABO】Red Savage

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree
Summary: 亡命之徒龙X偷渡犯宇19世纪末美国西部拓荒AU，NC-17级，生子有，血腥低俗有，或OOC





	1. Chapter 1

01.

 

“Pardon me，ma'am.”

 

玛丽安娜侧身为一个高大的宽袍男士让位，回头便看着绅士帽底下蜷曲的黑发和黑曜石般的眼睛。她在三藩市见过许多皮肤白皙，雕塑矗立的罗马人，但鲜少抓到如同这里深邃而又沉降通灵的眼神。那人经过时特意释放了点信息素，玛丽安娜顷刻间意识到这是个具有天然杀性的Alpha，隐藏野性和虐杀，却又内敛而温柔。于是她特意捏弄自己新做的红色波浪发，掂着裙摆意要在拥挤的火车过道上追问这位异国来客姓甚名谁。聪明如她，火车即将到达瓦伦丁，她的银行家丈夫便要跟那群拉丁裔赏金猎人赌牌，无暇顾及夫人。

 

鼻头红肿、紧咬劣质烟草的臃肿列车员刚刚钻过马厩车列，后一厢裹挟着马匹排泄物的和过站偷爬上车的醉鬼呕吐物的臭气。顿时扑向掺杂北方或者南墨西哥州口音的吵闹富人车厢，玛丽安娜被熏得皱紧鼻子。

 

“女士们、先生们，现在例行检查车票。到了瓦伦丁站，我们得把各位太太们藏得小白脸踢下车去！”

 

男士们涨红脸吐出烟雾，女士们则轻抚手帕肆意发出大笑。玛丽安娜被列车员靠近时摸了圆润的屁股一把，脸颊绯红地坐回丈夫身边，却发现那位年轻高大的“罗马人”果真坐在了她对面。她的儿子亚伦已经沉沉睡去，手里紧攥的镶金怀表昭示着这慢吞吞的火车再有一会儿到站。只是这人仅仅举着报纸，露出戴着价格不菲戒指的双手，上面布满了伤疤和厚茧，与他惊为天人的外貌倒是不符。

 

瓦伦丁到处布满了荆棘草黄沙、酒吧，妓馆和通缉令，这里肆意驰骋土匪强盗一般的帮派流氓，而愿意在此蛮荒之地下车的富人大多怀揣金钱袋，与这些粗鲁野人做些血腥交易、买卖土地，掠夺Omega寡妇。的确，活在西部的Omega，大多失去了自己唯一的Alpha；而自己也俨然成为帮派之间交易的工具。

 

北方来的所谓资本家便在报纸痛斥南方奴隶主的野蛮和无知，一边接过雪茄开枪，吐烟的间隙用自己的生殖器官或者来复枪将Omega置于死地。

 

这里地处新墨西哥州边境，到处都是游骑兵的枪声和Omega群体戚戚惨叫。玛丽安娜的丈夫克斯德是从三藩市专程坐火车来做生意的，赏金猎人贩卖和虐杀Omega，可以换来金钱、威士忌和罐头食品。他们确实受够了嘴巴里充斥硬邦邦咸肉和船用饼干的恶心味道了。

 

当然，这些亡命之徒从来都不讲信用。

 

 

02.

 

“你是从俄勒冈来的小白脸牧师吗，来到瓦伦丁估计马尿都喂不饱你。”

 

玛丽安娜的丈夫抬起手杖，像是忍了很久一样戳开对面人报纸一个大窟窿。玛丽安娜从这个窟窿里看清楚了这个外国人完整的相貌，他确实是中世纪做派下的雕塑，但并非来自地中海，而是东方。

 

“不，克斯德先生。”他说话确实有点唐人区的口音，但这并不讨人嫌。那个小白脸牧师面无表情，说：“我对太太并无任何越界之意，我只想知道你把保险箱放在哪了。”

 

“什么？”克斯德认出了他，这是在整个白石镇境内声名狼藉的东方人：龙。

 

结果Alpha拉下紧急掣，突然火车开始剧烈晃动，前列的火车发出刺耳又像是嘶哑的紧急刹车声，然而距离真正的站口还有几公里。克斯德惊恐地蜷缩在座位上，因为窗外传来了牛仔骑马高呼叱骂的吼叫，以及肆意调笑的口哨声。马蹄飞溅踏起的黄沙尘土飞扬，枪声的迟钝伴随着玻璃震碎与人群吼叫。列车警卫立马打开货列车厢准备迎战，却被这些早就被荒野磨练的亡命之徒开枪射杀，展开一场必输的枪战。

 

胆小怯懦的富人车列连同普通人一同挤下车列，过早逃出的Alpha被牛仔一枪毙命的黄土沙漠里。这时被牛仔拽下车厢的列车长扔到地上，被当场击毙。顿时女人哭叫和孩童的啼哭声此起彼伏，怀揣钱袋子的富人倒是没人敢下。而一直躲在厕所隔间的一位看似瘦弱的Omega爬出来，抱着座位闻着血腥味干呕了一会儿，想着至少这肮脏的厕所可比热浪滚动沙漠里的死人尸体好些。

 

“叫Omgea都滚下来！”其中一个大胡子高声嘶喊。

 

年轻Omega们一个个面面相觑，随着几声枪响撞在铁皮箱上，几个人才呜呜咽咽摔落下去。白宇爬出去够着自己贴身布包，趁着人群晃动眼神错杂之际，他躬身爬去马厩车列准备躲藏在草垛里。

 

 

玛丽安娜紧紧抱住孩子失声尖叫，因为这时克斯德心脏上正中一枪。

 

夕日的刺眼阳光穿透进分崩离析的车厢，朱一龙扔下外袍充作裹尸布扑在克斯德身上。原先褐红色的破布外袍沾满了血液，太阳的映衬下更像是烈火灼烧一样。玛丽安娜呆滞坐着，而在朱一龙在肩上捆上弹匣，脚踩马刺叮当响时，求饶告诉了保险箱的位置。

 

“感谢太太，放心。我是个绅士，不会伤及妇孺。”

 

朱一龙穿过车列对外高声呼喊：“到尾列仓库去，动作快点，不然铁路公司的人开枪爆你贪婪的脑袋！”

 

年轻的帮派成员举着来复枪和左轮高声哄笑，他们放肆歌唱《萨姆·巴斯之歌》赞颂这位年轻而又野蛮的范德林帮派领头。朱一龙听着火车车列被火药炸开的响动，想起自己随路牵来的马匹，于是朝着马厩车列走过去。

 

 

03.

 

“龙，需不需要我叫黑山拉来板车，把他们捆好拉回去。”待一群人收拾完毕，亚瑟见朱一龙还没下车，于是上前询问。

 

“我的马被骑走了，”朱一龙没接过烟，又说：“有人逃跑了，估计是要找这附近的政府军。”

 

这消息一刹那响动起来，其他人顿时紧张地举起手中的枪。这时火车一阵嘶鸣，有人拉开了闸门。所有人的枪声顿时交汇起来，集中冲向冒黑烟的车头。所有马匹涌上车头部位。朱一龙的耳朵掺杂着吵闹喧嚣，却隐约听到了一阵马嘶。

 

于是他推下一人的马，踩着马背几步跳上火车。果然，一人正骑着马奔向荒野。远处即是高耸的针叶林从，那人乘着滚烫的热浪骑马奔得飞快。这等调虎离山之计实属万般无奈却又狡猾透顶，奈何朱一龙终究是从香港一路拼死从尸体堆爬出来的活人。

 

在这夕阳即将破碎的时刻，西部的哨声和敲钟声哀悼一场惨烈的火车劫案，无人可以在朱一龙手底下劫后余生，他时刻覆灭、摧毁和响彻新墨西哥州。于是他接过手下递来的温彻斯特，朝着企图逃跑的野兔开了一枪。

 

马匹应声哀鸣倒下，可在那群马队带着戏谑和嘲弄的笑声袭来之前，白宇痉挛着抓着口袋里一支抑制剂捅向自己的手臂。头疼使他保持短暂的清醒。白宇清楚地感受到几只稀贵的抑制剂摔碎了，药剂碎片扎到他的腹部和腿部，连起身都牵扯神经丝丝阵痛。昏厥的黑暗很快吞噬他的脑袋，Omega的信息素在药物的刺激下很快消失的荡然无存，他这才放下紧紧抓着药剂的左手，最后一点光芒来自马蹄的尘土扑在脸上。

 

朱一龙放下枪，他知道日落了，夜晚电报即将传达白石镇的游骑兵。

 

他的爱马腹部中弹，子弹深嵌皮肉；他的猎物翻滚下马，撞击致使昏迷不醒。

 

当一个男人口袋里有金钱时，他开始欣赏和平。

 

趁着星夜撕咬他的疲惫时，朱一龙跨上马，点燃了雪茄，这才随着队伍返回瓦伦丁。

 

 

 

04.

 

这次酒馆的生意又是异常火爆，小镇上的暂住陌生人们看着嬉笑的范德林帮派又一次相拥着进了老肖恩的酒馆。这时仆童便会一拥而上牵着马匹：“外乡人，需要住酒店吗？我们这可是有新鲜的桃子罐头和威士忌，还有一个死了丈夫的女主人。”

 

陌生人听着来了兴致，便由仆童牵着马匹去马厩：“这阵仗，是哪个赏金猎人？”

 

“是白石镇唐人区的龙，他上个月才从老范德林那里继承了帮派马队。这里的Omega有一半是从他手里运往那些种植园里的。这人可是敢对着贴着自己通缉令的墙喝酒睡大觉的，至少在新墨西哥州，没人能杀他。”

 

“东方人，我见到的要是Alpha、Beta都是修铁路或者藏在唐人区的；Omega大多贩卖禁药或者妓女，倒是从没见过如此猖狂的。”

 

“那您可小心了，他什么人都敢杀。不招惹他，您第二天便能活着吃上油煎鹰嘴豆和热咖啡。”

 

陌生人听着豪华的餐饮极为舒服，把方才谈论的野兽抛掷一旁，赏了这个小孩五角硬币，便甩甩墨西哥披风踏进了酒店，没去酒馆找茬。

 

 

 

 

白宇醒的时候明显听见有人叫他，他惊吓一般猛地坐起来，又摸了摸自己胸膛的口袋。好在剩余的药剂都在，顶多少几个钱子儿，命重要。他抬头看着叫他的人，瘦瘦小小的，是个Omega小女孩。那女孩哭的眼泪汪汪，身上衣服破烂不堪，血污浓重。白宇轻呼一口气，腹部和大腿隐隐作痛，他往下一看，瞧着伤口已经干裂，说不定早和衣服黏连在一起。小女孩颤颤巍巍递过来一块酸面包，硬邦邦的，咬起来硌的牙疼。但好在能填饱肚子，这点强求在他一路偷渡来说，不算艰辛。

 

“呢啲全部都系我嘅错……”

 

她顿时哭起来，白宇猜着她是从广东被被绑上船做妓女的。欧洲洋鬼的抑制剂在中国尚且都是空头支票，更不用说Omega大幅减少的美利坚。白宇听不懂粤语，但是一路随船倒是见着不少亚洲人，至于是不是本国，他懒得有空打交际。只知道一路船只飘荡，听着传教士控诉美国野蛮子西部的烧杀奸掠，宛如人间炼狱。

 

这时有人推开了狭小的地窖门，突入的光亮将躲藏的几位Omega全部刺的畏缩挪动起来，白宇身旁一位中枪的Omega染上坏疽，正在吃力呻吟。这时上前一人拖着这具残喘的躯体走出光亮，白宇这才在光下看着深黑和褐红的腐烂肉体，紧紧抿了抿干裂的嘴唇。

 

“客人已经等很久了。”一位牛仔在旁低语，手里攥着黑亮的左轮。

 

领头的那位牛仔名叫亚瑟，只是环视一周，清点了人数。便准备把那位拉出去枪毙，现在活着的几个Omega身上大多有伤，范德林帮派做的买卖向来不能掺假。

 

 

趁着日头正上，朱一龙在酒店二楼的豪华包间的小阳台，踩着皮靴将马刺钉在木柱，往后一仰便躺在羊毛毯织的座椅上。他这人向来只将软弱无力无法抵抗的交由手下处置，即使有人私下称呼他叫借刀杀人，可也没有驳斥他的。敲钟人这时正准备摇绳，被骑马来的黑山抬枪打响了丧钟。

 

黄沙飞起的时候正是午时，四处倦怠的赏金猎人抬着疲倦的脑袋看着又一具尸体倒下。而后他们继续赌牌、手揽着美丽的女人，就像一只燕雀深埋黄沙一样不足为奇。

 

白宇倚在门框上，看着此等场景紧缩瞳孔。这时朱一龙抖了抖烟斗，抬眼看着从地窖探出头来看的一群Omega，便沉思许久，随口说道：

 

“上次偷我马跑了的那个Beta呢，是不是跟Omega混在一起？”

 

“他可不是Beta，”亚瑟抬枪瞄准钟，又一声响了之后说：“他可是个胆大妄为的Omega。”

 

没有信息素，是个敢在西部不法之徒们眼皮底下贩卖抑制剂的Omega。

 

这样看来，他足够大胆了。

 

TBC

 

“当一个男人口袋里有金钱时，他开始欣赏和平。”出自《荒野大镖客》

萨姆·巴斯是美国西部拓荒时代著名的火车劫匪，大斯普林火车劫案是是美国最著名火车劫案之一

这个故事是关于极黑朱一龙的转变，就当是美国西部穷又孤陋寡闻所以ABO观念落后吧。

这个世界设定仍然存在对唐人区的歧视

俩人还没见过正面


	2. Chapter 2

05.

 

荒漠的夜晚冷的叫人打颤，地窖温度更是骤降，墙缝渗漏潮湿和苔藓。被几个Omega瘫倒挤压的血液凝成黑色，活像绞刑架所唾弃的残羹剩饭。木板之上搭建的简陋酒店有老鼠和蟑螂逃窜。白宇再一次苏醒是因为粘湿的泥土磨蹭伤口，刺痛的神经信号剥落伤口结痂处，他的抑制剂时限到了，释放出淡淡的信息素。有的Oemga因随处排泄，随之掺杂血液的浓腥味道让白宇剧烈咳嗽干呕，伤口再一次随着衣物摩擦崩裂。

 

自救意识强烈攀附自己的脑袋之上，白宇抱着身旁的一个橡木桶勉强站起，狭小木板送出的木碗食物早已一抢而空。他抬眼望去，起先车列上那些风姿绰约、趾高气扬的资本家太太、小姐和男性Omega大多拆穿昂贵的衣物当做取暖；而与他一同偷渡或者攀附火车的流浪汉、盲人乞丐只是瞪着他或闷头大睡。要是在这种恶劣环境摸索习惯的，大多抱有将众神推下神坛的轻蔑和无知的嘲弄。北方的“文明人”用机器、无良合同与契约，以及金钱，妄图剥夺牛仔苟且之地的最后一丝挣扎的余地。

 

所以即使同样落难，这些人也要找点吐一口唾沫的机会。

 

 

“小子，你是想跑出去，去那个挖圣盾（(Washington, D.C）找人可怜你吗！”旁边的一个流浪汉故意学着唐人区洗衣婆的口音，耻笑白宇爬到门前的举动。

 

“不如你多学学老肖恩养的那些妓女，卖卖屁股。我给你一美分，你叼在嘴里，像好狗狗一样给那个牛仔献献殷勤，看他敢不敢亲吻你。然后你就可以把你那一身脏病、狂犬病弄他身上，让他暴毙，哈哈哈！”

 

“你怎么知道我不敢？”

 

白宇仰头喘息，他倚着门框，疼痛让他冷汗滚落到伤口崩裂的地方。他隐约感觉到那些咸腥的的液体交汇，让身体承受病毒感染的困扰。

 

“不敢什么，婊子。”

 

那人冷笑着撇过头去，不料白宇却从口袋里掏出抽空的药剂针管扑上来。周围昏死的或沉寂的Omega顿时惊醒发出骚动，方才一同的广东女孩捂住眼睛发出尖叫。白宇可管不了这些，他自以为一贯耐心抗磨，自私且刻薄妄求自保对这里发生的争夺打架熟视无睹。可这几天饥饿和病痛双重缠绕让他几乎丧失挣扎理智。直到这个野蛮、粗鲁，且只会窝在女人堆里打劫的浪荡子成功激怒了他。

 

流浪汉用手臂惊恐挡过去，他从未察觉这个瘦弱的Omega有如此惊人的力气，大概残暴铸就绝望之地的奋起反击。然而白宇眼睛不眨地将针管口戳向手臂，鲜血喷溅他才恍然反应过来。

 

“嘿！停手！你们他妈的在干什么！”

 

被此起彼伏的尖叫声和痛苦喊叫吸引来的几个枪手踹开了门，发现流浪汉连滚带爬正准备躲去角落，他身后奄奄一息的Omega脸上溅了血液，混浊的泥土让整个脸庞肮脏不堪。几位枪手上前死死摁住白宇，并将他的药剂踹到一边。另一位枪手跟着进来，他摸索着被酒水沾湿的大胡子，鄙夷地拖着流浪汉到屋外找医生去了。

 

“真是疯了！这是个疯子！”一位年轻的牛仔，脸上还缀着稚嫩的雀斑，捻了捻汗湿的衣角，颤抖地说。

 

“这是那个偷马的药贩子！看来他不止犯了盗窃罪，还要涉嫌屠杀罪呢！”黑山却哼笑，学着州级巡逻军事法庭的老头一样的腔调，实则他们这群不法之徒的罪证却要整理好大几箱文件。

 

白宇的脸被狠狠摁在泥沙里，他眼见着身旁那位胆小发抖的牛仔手中的镶金怀表：黑白照片有两位年轻的男女，还有一个穿背带裤的年轻男孩。秒针扫过的黄金颗粒熠熠生光，他好像，很久没见过难得人性的颜色。

 

在他从亚利桑那边境跳上火车的那一刻，他就忘记曾经过去的自己了。

 

 

06.

 

这个房间点了煤油灯，火焰烧得灯罩发出一股难闻的味道。而同时充斥整个屋子的还有其他浓烈、刺鼻的Alpha各自针锋相对的气息。他们各自表面慵懒、不屑或者平和相处，但是这一张张被荒漠沙土侵蚀的脸和伤痕，全都赫然显现于得克萨斯州和新墨西哥州每一个车站报亭或者酒馆的通缉令上。由于枯燥、粗糙的日常厮杀生活，使他们的兴趣爱好仅限于酒色之外的便是暗自较量，甚至要拿石灰给自己的赏金多加几个零高呼。

 

白宇被押着扔在木板上，他试图站起却被枪口抵着脑袋弯下身去。

 

“够了吧，让他坐着也挺好。”

 

朱一龙的声音从隔间传来，几个牛仔立刻恭敬地退后几步。石墙和杉木堆砌的小镇酒店十分简陋，取光条件差。朱一龙走到白宇跟前他才模糊看清这人白净而又十分斯文的脸庞，这让白宇想起往日躲在报刊文字栏的色情小说家笔下的人：躲在贵妇太太蓬勃裙底的小白脸，用着偷窥绅士富商的手法举着高脚杯，在有暖气的待客室里鼓吹美利坚的印第安人战争。

 

“Everything is politics.”曾有一位墨西哥裔的偷渡惯犯对他说。

 

但显然不是，他是个在荒野骑马驰骋开枪的不法之徒。在白宇见识到他的枪法之后，他暗自咂嘴想着。

 

朱一龙走近面前，招手把人赶了出去。还特意点下黑山和另一位枪手留在门外把守。白宇如坐针毡，看着他穿着皱巴巴而又发黄的衬衣（他敢说这一定是从哪位死了的银行家身上扒下来的，说不定还有三件套随时去城镇哄骗年轻太太小姐。），外面套了个棕色皮夹克，磨损的厉害，甚至有子弹穿烂的弹孔。灰色的皮靴倒是锃亮，大概是赚了赏金新换的。抬腿那折了一点的铁马刺叮当响，脚一蹬刺过桌子面，意在有Alpha固有且骨子里的高傲。这人把头发梳的整洁，绑一小辫儿，以看似柔和的眼睛对向白宇。

 

朱一龙见到他的本人显然一怔，惊讶大于冷静。白宇这时内心嘲讽，大概在这异国他乡，往日佝偻卑怯、低眉颔首的同胞让他蒙羞；而今非昔比，毕竟是受过教育的年轻人，难得有突破性向的Omega，犯下的事让人咬牙切齿。所以他现在一定心情复杂，不能杀自己。

 

“叫什么名字？”

 

“白宇。”

 

“家是哪儿的。”他倒了一杯甜酒，想了想没递给白宇那血迹斑斑脸前。

 

“陕西，在法国上国文课学了点国语。”他没说英语。

 

“还是个留洋的。”朱一龙笑了笑，大概意思是他一个乖乖上学的孩子，怎么就跑美国来贩药。

 

“毕竟人有祸福旦夕，不是你这种夺人性命掠取钱财的强盗能明白的。”他想起了怀表，眼睛突然一酸。

 

朱一龙恰似悲悯的点了点头，不愿再过问他这种怀着家破人亡妄图强加怪罪的小屁孩。于是他站起身拍了拍白宇的肩，说道：“找亚瑟去处理伤口，我给你安排房间洗个澡换身衣服。”

 

“我没默认要加入你们。”

 

“我也没邀请你加入我们，你是Omega，掏不出枪杀不了人抢不了钱，也不愿贩卖你的兄弟姐妹或者触碰枪火生意。别急，反正你肯定要拿这些来骂我。”他刚要安抚似的摸了那头乱毛，被人猛地一瞪，就缩回手继续说：“我只是跟你讲个条件，你不能坏了我这桩生意，倘若我任由你这头暴脾气的小马驹把其他Omega杀了，明日我的悬赏金额会因为信誉降低而掉个零蛋。”

 

“就以你这种低劣的想法，还想凌驾于Omega之上。”白宇看着朱一龙走到门前找外套，亚瑟却突然探出个脑袋进来。

 

“所以不用担心，我不是什么好人。”朱一龙摘下墨西哥宽檐帽致意，又笑着回身走了。

 

身旁的亚瑟欲言又止，看着朱一龙心情颇自得的穿上外套走下楼。门关上的时刻里面的白宇还仍然一副暴怒却又无处伸展的样子，顿时提着腰带挺挺肚子，朝朱一龙挑眉。

 

“什么事这么急，是不是白石镇警察的电报拍来了。”

 

“比预想中的快，我猜是套用了上次的模板……不过，我看你好像挺开心，很久没见过你对一个人这么上心了？我指的是，赏金任务的人物除外。”

 

“什么？”朱一龙有些恼，他讨厌喜欢从他冷静自制外表下解剖的人。

 

“That danger got ur heart，hmm？”亚瑟抬眼示意楼上的房间。

 

 

07.

 

电报及时送达，里面还是一如既往对瓦伦丁站附近的火车劫案的控诉。法官和工业家们联合发文痛斥这场灾难的惨痛和狠绝，幸存的一对母子在华盛顿控告瓦伦丁附近游荡的帮派。

 

不过随电报来的还有巡逻军事法庭派来的游骑兵，以及白石镇当地的警队副警长翟天临。翟天临和朱一龙一同穿越墨西哥到达美国境地，在诸多行动之后多有分离。反倒是翟天临愿意安定下来，干起了给朱一龙擦屁股的工作。

 

于是这朱一龙刚一走到挤得人满为患的大厅里，翟天临就把控告文件和报纸扔他脸上。范德林帮见怪不怪，只是松动扣着左轮的手活动筋骨。

 

“我当初就不该拉你上船，我他妈一脚把你踹回矿坑活埋了你。趁着南方传的瘟疫霍乱，我让你生不如死！”

 

“是我的错。”朱一龙上前给他递了烟。

 

周围的工厂老板和上尉兵士觉得尴尬，看着私人矛盾硬是要扯起来，于是自觉告退。翟天临立刻在昏暗的灯光里露出笑容，缓缓道：“五千美金。”

 

“我只能给你两千。”朱一龙退后一步，往火堆里添了把火。火星子扑在衣服上成了焦斑，没听着楼上的响动。

 

“两千买我人情账，三千给你记吃不记打的教训。”他吐出一口烟，瞥见楼上站着的人，又道：“否则你养的小情人都会被法庭判处共犯吊刑。”

 

朱一龙猛地回头，瞧着白宇紧紧攥着楼梯看向他们两位。他也没在意翟天临戏谑口气，即使俩人都知道朱一龙身边从没有Omega跟着这一说。于是他轻呼了口气，招呼亚瑟上前，把翟天临毫不客气的送走：“去仓库取钱，另外，代我向你家那位问好。”

 

“你最好都别认识我！”翟天临瞪了他一眼，这次连口酒都没留下喝。

 

08.

 

一直跟在范德林帮派的萝拉被招呼上来给白宇收拾房间。她是个温柔的Beta，年纪轻轻却因丈夫的帮派厮杀守了寡。后来又因独身一人时常遭受贩卖和虐杀的危险，朱一龙出手将她带回帮派。起初萝拉的母亲上门请求缔结婚姻，却被婉言拒绝了。索性萝拉算是成为帮派大家族的女管家，因为酒店经营的父母，在北方涌来诸多的工业家与这些罪犯强盗发生冲突时，她的酒店则成为了许多罪犯的藏身地。

 

“孩子，说实话，我差点快被你吓死了。”

 

白宇被安抚好盖好被褥，萝拉这才轻声开口。白宇听着也像真诚温和的语气，便搭茬：“为什么这么说？”

 

“没有一个抗拒且暴戾的Omega能活着走过Alpha的枪口，这是墨西哥的俚语。”她坐在床边沏上热牛奶，这在瓦伦丁是个稀罕物。“在这里，Omega的反抗意味着自取灭亡；Omega的守寡意味着自身难保。我的丈夫也是不得不为了我们的孩子参与抢劫杀人的，否则这些枪手可不会认你请他喝过一次酒的情面。”

 

“孩子，我为你的勇敢而惊喜，但是过程也让人胆战心惊。好在龙并没有开枪杀你，你要知道，与你类似灵魂的孩子早已成为他的枪下亡魂，不是因为是他的同胞他就肯留情的。反倒是养育使他成长的同胞家庭，才是他最痛恨最憎恶的。”

 

“你是说他逼不得已，而惹人怜惜吗？”白宇反问。

 

“并非是，如果仅仅是这样。那他报复的手段实在太幼稚太无理取闹了。我们当然希望他能够做出让步，可是出现在新墨西哥州的警察可以说是纷至沓来，这些孩子是在亡命道路上选择挣扎罢了。但谁人能知道他真正的内心呢，估计只有天上的星星和沙漠的风滚草了吧。”

 

“萝拉，你不该对陌生人讲这些的。”突然出现在门口的朱一龙眼神充盈阴翳，萝拉自知抱歉，便起身退出了房间。

 

白宇突然瞥了他一眼，看着他转身去了隔壁房间。待到锁门声轻响，白宇轻微感受着柔软的被褥擦过伤口的疼痛，开始回味这一天的惊心动魄。

 

窗外的天空漆黑铮亮，月亮宛如端着来复枪的骑马枪手的抬手时刻，击碎的一刹那，席卷黄沙钻进碎裂的口子里变得朦胧不堪。

 

白宇想起什么，笑了一声，因为萝拉起身附在他耳旁说了一句话。

 

“在楼下时，他要求亲自热一杯稀贵的牛奶。”

 

TBC

“Everything is politics”，“生活就是政治”。是《LIF2》中主角控诉白种人种族歧视拉丁美裔时，说白种人总喜欢把自己的生活牵扯到政治上去，回答说政治就是生活，生活就是政治

“没有一个抗拒且暴戾的Omega能活着走过Alpha的枪口。”这个擅自改自墨西哥俚语“用A45（手枪）的人遇到用来复枪的人,拿手枪的人一定会死。”

偷偷放一个镖客三部曲里特别经典的BGM


	3. Chapter 3

09.

 

酒瓶被蜷曲大胡子醉鬼砸地稀碎，张嘴吐出方言露出残缺的牙齿。有手摇锦扇的娼妓坐在旁调笑，大胡子捻起污浊的破纸币塞她脏兮兮的袜子。娼妓起身便被人踩了裙摆，引得几个牛仔、乞丐发出戏谑、侮弄大笑。她不得不弯下腰去露出纤细腰肢，旁人瞪眼屏息从那出深渊中一探究竟，却瞧见缝隙的尽头是一双灰色的靴子。

 

扫兴的Alpha、Beta们大声叱骂、吵闹，朱一龙只是走到吧台敲铃，还没说话，旁边的爱尔兰人打了个响指：“温迪戈预定的早餐准备好了吗？”

 

“温迪戈？谁？”有初到瓦伦丁的牛仔还没受过忠告，粗俗爱尔兰口音充斥不满。

 

“萨勒姆女巫的坐骑！”不知道谁回应了一句，众人皆都嘲弄大笑起来。识趣的娼妓这是心怀感激方才朱一龙的及时到场，她倚靠在朱一龙身旁为他扇走干热的风：“我知道龙先生不近女色，也屑于赌场权谋。但我知道有些人可抓着你不放呀。”

 

萝拉端上两份咸肉，开了一罐番茄烩豆的罐头，外赠一杯甜酒和一瓶威士忌。朱一龙没及时接过，只是侧身将两枚硬币塞到娼妓发黄皲裂的手上。

 

“克斯德家族还剩几个人？”

 

“除了上次你说的回到华盛顿的母子，就是控告你的幸存者。还有来到西部开厂的两位，他们是中央太平洋铁路公司的人。”

 

“他们现在在哪？”朱一龙端好食物，准备上楼。

 

“我记不清了。”娼妓轻笑。

 

朱一龙正用嘴打开瓶上的木塞，略微打量她一会儿。就随身掏出又一枚硬币踏上楼梯。娼妓顿时发出调笑，用锦扇遮住熏黄的牙齿跟在身后喊：“他们一周前到达了盐湖镇。”

 

她喊的声音足够响亮，朱一龙却只是顾着急促上楼。他揣着萝拉给的钥匙打开木门，却发现床上掀开的被褥之中，空无一人。

 

朱一龙立马冲上前，不顾手上的早餐。他踩上床爬到大开的窗户前。窗户正对一个阳台，离一楼不远的距离有支撑酒店的粗糙木柱。朱一龙猜白宇是从这里跑下去的，他突然赞叹般笑出声，回身坐回床上继续喝了一口威士忌。

 

 

10.

 

 

白宇没想过逃跑，至少他知道没逃出瓦伦丁是不可能永远摆脱朱一龙的。毕竟他这次出来唯一目的是想碰碰运气，至少把地窖里唯一想要活下去的那个年轻女孩救出来。

 

地窖今天离奇无人把守，白宇跑过去的时候听到镇子前方有奔腾的马蹄声响。刹那间起初懒散躺在阳台的牛仔或者牵着孩子的妇人全都警惕起来，黄沙践踏的尘雾弥漫，孩子肆声哭叫被妇人拖走，几个在木架上坐着的牛仔也不再打牌喝酒，只是手指紧靠左轮的位置，盯着这群肃杀的马队。

 

这群马队着装整齐，白宇躲到楼梯后的阴影里。直到近处那领头的人紧拽缰绳，那匹油亮的黑马便仿佛皇家军卫一样抬高马蹄，傲慢行走。活像这群抬着崭新半自动步枪和一车车篷车里的机关枪一样昂贵威严。这是新墨西哥州日渐增大的巡逻游骑兵，也是负责张贴朱一龙等这样的法外狂徒通缉令的人。

 

以往这种阵仗的游骑兵，往往押送黄金或者火药。不同的是，这几辆路过的篷车上挤满了被押运的人。白宇从马车飘动的白色破布里看到了各色各样垂头憔悴的的脸，里面大多是有色人种，甚至还有一个企图跳下马车的肥胖女人，却在滚下车的时候被游骑兵打爆脑袋，血肉模糊的脑袋留在原处，白宇禁不住痛苦喊了一声。

 

有几个游骑兵注意到了暗处的动静，便朝地窖这边骑马过来。白宇连忙爬起身往酒店方向跑，跑到错综复杂的棺材木板死路口，后面的斥责叫骂声随着马蹄追赶速度步步紧逼。甚至还听见地窖门被手枪轰炸的声响，身后倒塌的只留下稻草堆和酒桶。白宇自认将要无路可逃，却被一个大力拽住被整个笼罩在黑暗里。

 

骑兵刹住了脚步，他们就像找寻野猪仔和家禽一样漫不经心，在长途跋涉旅途之下难免烦躁，只是吐掉口中土烟便跟上大队伍步伐。

 

白宇只觉得喉咙紧缩，头晕眼花。马甲厚实憋得他透不过气，但很快被他挣脱开，扭头发现朱一龙的脸。

 

“你怎么能？”白宇一时之间脑袋眩晕，只好捡他迫切要追问他的贩卖生意来。但想着他干这种勾当本就稀松平常，就像在座的每一位罪犯一样。他如果要涨红脸、高声叱骂这群人道德无端、无耻狂妄，这群人只会把他当做膨胀鹌鹑，开枪扫他脑袋。

 

但朱一龙却以为白宇要问为什么救他，只是擦了火柴继续燃烟，他的确搞不懂这个Omega为什么连他难得施以援手都要责备，这样费力讨好的确困难，毕竟这是建立在骨子里分化极致的ABO阶级观念上。

 

他是拿出哄小猫小狗的低劣手法对待这个Omega，所以他不会领情。在回去的路上，朱一龙思索了会，好像确实是这样。

 

 

11.

 

小花猫的确饿的发疯，在伤口还未痊愈的时候给自己倒上甜酒一饮而尽。朱一龙捻了烟，瞧着白宇鼓着腮帮意要说话，便略显诚恳的正视他。

 

“我想你看今天的报纸了，还有那街上的场景。萝拉夫人今早还把寄来的《旧金山呼声报》给我看。”

 

“我不喜欢看有这些枯燥文字的东西。”朱一龙一手关闭窗户，又一个仆童被镇子上新来的牛仔踹翻倒地，他的同伴躲在木板楼梯上大笑。

 

“那你一定知道最近的游骑兵越来越多了吧，他们在追杀我们这些无名氏。”

 

“我看到了，”朱一龙说罢拉上窗帘，屋子里黯淡的光线模糊他的轮廓，似乎将他置于一个伟岸的高度。“你们这些人自打登岸之后就被子弹跟在屁股后面，如果不是我今天肯出来晒太阳，你也将出现那辆篷车上。”

 

“那你为什么救我？我对你来说没有意义。我指的是，在我做了这一切看似毫无作用的挣扎之后。”白宇咬了会勺子，他好像很喜欢吃点番茄烩豆。

 

“不是，不是‘救’你，但是你对我来说意义非凡。”朱一龙非常绅士地没说出一些让人尴尬的话题。白宇知道他吞下的后半句，他或许会在心里想，他从来没遇到一个暴躁且热衷反抗的Omega，Omega的计量单位本身就是以商品或者奴隶存在。一旦这种突破卑怯而爆发看似独具一格的现象出现，Alpha是喜欢把一时的热情消耗在这上面的。

 

所以萝拉会说，许多这样的Omega成为了朱一龙的枪下亡魂，那么可以想象到这群在Alpha眼里夺目的猎物一旦因为这种越级的快感上扬，兴奋过头或者趾高气扬，试图挑战Alpha的底线时，他们则会恼羞成怒，一枪毙命。

 

“我希望你能临时标记我，至少在游骑兵在白石镇巡逻的这段时间里，我得活着。”

 

“那你说说看，我凭什么帮你。”绕了个大弯子，朱一龙终于耐心地等到了这位Omega的请求。于是他拉过椅子，掉过头将双手搁在椅子靠背上，双脚叉开坐在面前。又说：“Alpha选择标记一个Omega需要他虔诚地信任和付出，我也希望你做得到。”

 

“因为到现在你不能杀我，我的背后是庞大的抑制剂商业集团。我可以将这些事无巨细透露给你。”

 

“但是你在我这儿被扣押，就算得到这些可掺杂真假的消息有什么用，你什么都做不了。另外，昨晚我的手下已经将你身上全部的抑制剂没收了。”

 

“不，”白宇突然狡黠一笑，朱一龙想起一些毛绒绒蜷起的小动物。“狼在捕猎时是不会单枪匹马，正如我们在做这些危险交易也不会轻易掏出口袋里真正的商品。它其实散布在美利坚任何一辆篷车、麻袋或者女人的裙底下，只是你无法找到罢了。”

 

“哦，也就是说我没收的只是你的那份了？”

 

白宇迟疑了会，点头说是。

 

谁知朱一龙突然站起身来，他将脱下的弹匣腰带绑好，随着扣带发出清脆的声响，他的声音低低传来：“我不会帮你。”

 

“为什么？”白宇跟着站起来。

 

朱一龙整整衣角，笑着面对白宇：“你没对我说实话，我说了，你无法把完全的信任交给我，狡猾的小鬼。”

 

“你凭什么认为我在骗你？”

 

只见这人掏出了口袋里一枚崭新抑制剂，白宇暂且忍下来上前去抢的冲动，听着这人娓娓道来：

 

“就凭我没收的你这些玩意儿，你是怎么看待在自己的抑制剂上刻下克劳馥、吉尔伯特、莫里斯这些姓氏存在什么意义的？难不成你闲来无趣要撰写华人的一部《百年美国姓氏大全》？”

 

白宇憋了憋嘴，没说话。

 

见状，朱一龙说：“我猜这是你和客户交头的信物。只有亚利桑那边境的长途巴士不会严查身份卡，甚至允许有色人种乘车。而且备受Alpha工业家侵占的新墨西哥和德克萨斯是最急需这些药物的源头，偷渡犯涌向西部。”他抬眼看着白宇的反应迟钝，想着应该是猜中了七八分，又继续说：“所以，包括北边的盐湖镇，这里法律上的夫妻、父子、母女或者其他亲属关系的外裔非常多。如果你是惯犯的话……你不会是要犯重婚罪吧？”

 

“你明明知道一切，你他妈就是在戏耍我！”白宇又坐回床边。

 

“Fucking cat，You can’t take me for granted.（你可不能认为我应理所当然帮你）你需要付出代价和信任，这是平等交易。”他把抑制剂轻轻放在白宇身旁，见他还低着头，只好欠身退了几步。

 

“你早就想好了，只是在等我点头而已。”白宇看向抑制剂，又抬头看着朱一龙。他注意到Alpha信息素正在这个屋子里缓慢扩散，就像他刚才一番温水煮青蛙式驯服手法一样。他不得不顺着这条藤蔓摔进陷坑里，尽管他知道这是深渊。

 

也是罪恶的开始，抱有一点良知的白宇这样想。

 

 

“是的，我希望你能成为我的Omega，不是临时标记，而是你要完完全全彻底属于我。”

 

这句话要是放在家族舞会上，一位年轻的绅商儿子这样恭敬地发出羞涩且炽热的告白，白宇或许会答应。就像是他在巴黎的拉丁文课上打瞌睡，他或许爱慕或者倾羡的Alpha站在栗子树下，白色砌墙与蓝色遮阳伞，和煦的阳光和电报拍击的蚊蝇敲打。白宇或许会满心答应，并展示他不同于其他柔弱Omega的热情和肆意。

 

而在这之下，这可能是这唯一出路。如果他一口回绝，一是被蔑视冷淡的Alpha会把他交给游骑兵遣返回国，太平洋浪潮下他死里逃生多次，不敢保证这趟归途他能否活着踏上国土；二是就算朱一龙不举报他，如豺狼虎豹的Alpha随时都可能将他肆意分享虐杀，终身遭受疾病缠绕不得而终。

 

朱一龙把他逼上了绝路。

 

 

“好，我答应。”白宇听着自己轻飘飘的说。

 

这时朱一龙突然上前摸了摸他的脸颊，展现出Alpha获得Omega归属欣喜的亲切本能。他恢复那副冷静内敛的样子，说：“很抱歉我把你说成‘惯犯’，即使我知道你不是。只不过你的信息素味道太好闻了，让人着迷。”

 

人终于是走了，留下白宇腾地冒红耳朵和手足无措抓着抑制剂的手颤抖。生于富商大家难得被调戏后的举动看起来又生涩又无助。

 

他说要标记，是不是这个抑制剂用不上了？白宇捂着脸又想了会，只好闷哼着拉起被子把自己包裹起来，暂且避世躲藏一会儿。

 

12.

 

“萝拉，请给我预定一间大套房，我需要在这里长期居住。”朱一龙走下楼梯，看着有位绅士弹起了钢琴。

 

萝拉十分疑惑，但还是抬头看着楼上毫无动静的位置，又迟缓点了头：“好的，先生。”

 

弹奏的绅士喝了酒，弹得节奏音符紊乱急促，他发出老人一般低沉的吼声，而后悠扬憋着嗓子，飘出一句圣达菲的古老民谣：

 

“农夫小子弹着琴，向他心爱的人递出麦穗。他说，他笑，我一定要娶你这位可爱的姑娘。”

 

TBC

 

这里有一个BUG的强行更改，1882年，美国在《安吉尔条约》基础上做出的《排华法案》正式通过。它的核心内容是通过监禁和驱逐低廉华人劳动力，鼓励有知识文化的学者、学生、商人移民，以及禁止有色人种通婚。但是这个条件就和朱白相驳，所以就假设西、南部在残留大量人口贩卖和枪火交易以及种植园交易的情况下，各州并不承认法案成立，而只承认利益相害的追捕偷渡和通婚行为。

温迪戈是源自于美国和加拿大阿尔冈昆族印地安人的传说。它们被认为是被一种恶灵逐渐附身后的人类最终变化成的具有人类或怪物特征的食人怪物，它们在面临危险的情况下同类相食。这里是讽刺朱一龙贩卖和虐杀包括同胞的Omega，但是还是和前文一样，有人敢骂，没人敢接通缉令杀他。

有些地方写英文是不知道我这垃圾水平怎么表达好角色的情绪……

为了想写的剧情而痛苦铺垫着


	4. Chapter 4

13.  
在没有赏金任务而无所事事的时候，这群牛仔便会聚集到一起钓鱼、赌牌或者打猎。白石镇除了瓦伦丁欧洲殖民人口较集中外，往南方靠近的就是与印第安人常发生冲突的爱玛落大牧场。说是牧场，其实就是遭人唾弃的荒野，但这给野牛、白尾鹿等一切生物提供了生存契机。牧场由白石镇政府给文明印第安部落缴纳税金管理，收入来源则是各位牛仔缴纳一定数量金钱获准进入打猎。  
许多啖于生杀交易的枪手或者当地农夫大多涌入此地，连同今天一起来的还有闲下来的朱一龙。临走前还特意吩咐仆童如果白宇睡醒了请允许多等一会儿，至少不要在瓦伦丁以外附近闲逛。  
但是这个仆童却紧攥着硬币扑到马前，说：“有位先生要你接份私活！”  
朱一龙一听夹夹马肚，准备走：“我最近忙得很。”  
“他说你肯定会接，是关于克斯德家族的两位厂长。”仆童又说。  
“他说什么？”  
“麦克唐纳，麦克唐纳先生出500美金，要你去一趟盐湖镇。赶在他们去塞尔维德圈地的时候杀掉他们。”  
“麦克唐纳是谁？”  
“他只告诉我这些，并且嘱咐我一句要你一定接，不然你将会死。”  
朱一龙突然笑了一声，他的马躁动不安地抽动鼻子哼哧几声。于是他轻喝一声，马匹瞬间昂扬兴奋起来，仆童迫不得跑开几步远，只留下卷起的黄沙弥散开来。

马队进入高耸树林密布的荒野里，远处的枪鸣声震震，在烈日滚落的山丘尽头，牛仔吹着西进口哨，笼罩在弹药的烟雾里。被子弹射穿眼睛的白尾鹿应声颤抖倒下，庞大的鹿角在尸体倒地时扭曲深嵌湿土，将脖子拧折。上前的牛仔在地上铺上布满尘草的毛毯，用刀子将动物尸体解剖，血肉仍然新鲜，循环流动的红色液体顷刻间喷溅出来，沾染到几位牛仔的皮靴和领巾上。  
“野牛比这群畜生可难搞多了，说起来，你怎么想起来储存咸肉，我可没听说最近警队又有什么新的通缉令要张贴。”  
“我要去一趟盐湖镇，不是什么警队的赏金任务。”  
“我可从来不记得你喜欢解决私人恩怨。好吧，那你尽早安排，以及，你今晚得换身衣服。”亚瑟研磨着咖啡机，递到朱一龙的锡罐里撒了几勺。朱一龙喝着滚烫的橡子树咖啡——糟糕又难闻的军用品，尝起来就像充了氦气膨胀秸秆残渣。听罢这才低下头瞧着自己的衣服，沾上了干裂褐色的血迹，背带之下遮盖的难得洁净就像是荒野下唯一布料阻挡暴晒的皮肤。于是他用着用戒指轻轻敲打锡罐，悠悠来了句：  
“我记得白宇，他说过来西部吃的最好一顿是火车上四美元昂贵快餐——咸牛肉配卷心菜焗土豆。但我们没遇到野牛，是吧？”  
“是，所以我要你今晚换身衣服。”亚瑟捡起烟，忽视了朱一龙有点无措的举动。他见过像白宇类似的Omega，但朱一龙从不会将个人的私生活与帮派牵扯起来。无法近身他的人自然知道他居无定所，无固定伴侣。所以无法有人能真实渗进他的日常思维里，白宇看起来一句轻描淡写的索求，对朱一龙来说竟然是一个细微动作下，来爱玛落大牧场的目的。  
这个Omega或许会在朱一龙这里幸存下去，亚瑟有种预感。

14.  
营地因为一次大规模的捕猎而显得热情高涨，黑山带来了几位年轻脸生的娼妓。年轻生涩的牛仔因为娼妓掀起裙摆便涨红脸推搡、年老或者鲁莽的牛仔则举着酒汁倒进娼妓的领口里上前舔舐。娼妓和枪手接吻的时候将汁液扶在泥土凝结打结的胡子上，还没到营地就有人躲在野牛皮毛毯下蠕动，暗夜的流星之下似浮动的山丘，被一旁的牛仔拿起棍棒敲打，发出热烈哄笑或者呕吐的声音。  
朱一龙正在从烤火架上切下烤鹿肉，简陋的帮派流动生活所创造出的唯一调味品就是盐粒。剥皮松软的土豆以及卷心菜盛出来，由娼妓和来偷食的仆童帮忙做成土豆泥夹卷心菜放在朱一龙的锡碗里。趁着踢鹰和斯克提撕咬打闹，他在挤过人群的时候捡起了一罐奶油咸芝士浓汤。  
仆童把白宇叫来营地，他正在马厩里看着几个小孩碾碎花汁液，粘上面粉胡成五彩斑斓的彩浆。于是他蹲下来看着一个小男孩嘀咕着，用手捻起浆水在朱一龙那匹乖顺的马画手印。大一点的孩子则带着肥大的宽檐帽，抱着马头亲吻轻抚。这个亲近动作让白宇突然萌生一点安静温和的感觉。  
想想这澄净的夜晚，天空穹野的流星四散崩塌，巨大的树底下燃起被黑夜吞噬的浓烟。他嗅到烈肉油脂散发的味道，以及劣质香粉的铺盖，和窥到人群看似充满情欲的亲吻。远处的朱一龙看着故作愤怒地呵斥一声，几个小孩嬉笑着跑远了，一脚踹翻了画家的颜料盆倒在白宇身上。  
“回酒店。”朱一龙拍拍他的马，只是将被热气熏得发烫的罐头递给了白宇。白宇狐疑地瞧他一眼，而后掀开锡盖突然发出一声惊呼。  
“我说着玩的！”白宇故作不屑的说了句，后面的人群因为赌牌发出一阵高呼惊喊。  
“那等会我吃了它。”  
朱一龙自顾走了老远，他的马刺磨得石子叮当响。白宇十分喜欢这种清脆细微的声响，就像是有那么一点牵扯的西部风情的浪漫主义男人，虽然厌烦文学或者抒情颂歌，却以枪械和驰骋飘洒。

15.

白宇换了身衣服，他准备把衣服放到木桶里，跟萝拉要点皂角。萝拉正在储物间翻找，俩人抬头看着朱一龙踏步走上了楼梯，萝拉这才想起：“龙帮你退了房间，他把我这儿一位长期旅客赶走定了个大套房，你等会记得去那里。”  
听到这里，白宇自然知道什么意思，但他只是接过皂角想立刻走人，不料萝拉又塞他手里几颗白色药丸：“这是消炎药……也许你用的上。”

看着时间接近凌晨，白宇还是抱着木桶进了屋子正准备泡一会，这些被小孩子魔法调制的颜料确实有点难清洗。而他刚刚蹲下身，旁边还在端坐擦拭左轮的朱一龙突然从背后缓缓靠近，揽住他的后背，而当他脑袋紧紧靠在肩膀上时，Alpha信息素似乎爆发了。  
“我还以为你要磨蹭很久。”朱一龙仍是那副语气平淡的，他的鼻子、嘴唇轻轻剐蹭白宇暴露的腺体，白宇双手浸泡在冰冷的凉水里，几乎是在他咬上腺体那一刻就彻底瘫倒下去，朱一龙紧抓时机把他紧紧搂住，而后轻轻抱起。  
“我说话算话，我可不敢、可不敢在你面前耍滑头了。”  
白宇撇嘴，任由朱一龙将他放在床上。他动作缓慢的拆下弹匣，将左轮和干净的手帕用一种极度慵懒的动作伸到白宇头顶的柜子上。他换了身衣服，白宇这才发觉。而直到朱一龙去拽他的衣服的时候，白宇这才紧张的发抖，他从没这样看似坦诚却又好奇过。  
发黑的煤油灯被朱一龙熄灭了几盏，只留下一盏放在门口挂着。窗外遥远的火光照得朱一龙轮廓模糊，但他一定知道这位Alpha极为熟练，至少会给他开个好头。  
朱一龙见他迟疑，只是摆正他的脑袋轻抚，然而另一只手解他衣扣的动作可没消停。白宇从他敞开的领口里窥伺白色的疤痕，它们攀附岁月的车轮，用撕裂、贯穿和灼烧留下各自丑陋纵横，宛如蛇蝎跗骨，紧咬着这个男人不肯赦免其中的罪恶枷锁。要是白宇随意点中一处痕迹，朱一龙可能要撰写终其一生的西部传。只是春宵正值，白宇难得分心企图遣散一点儿Omega与生俱来的恐惧。  
他滚烫的身躯附下来咬住他的脖颈，另一只手顺着骨骼纹路描摹Omega的躯体。白宇跟随他的手探索下去，深夜游荡的船只彼此交错，触及桅杆、船体破裂，凶猛的疯狗浪在星夜闪烁，将其化为淹没汹涌的浪潮。他感受到Alpha翘起的阴茎，大而且颤动，稍往左歪，炽热与他本人一样深不可测。世界给男性Omega拥有两性的共鸣，他可以高谈阔论男性特征的生殖器官和胡子以及毛躁的耻毛，也可以锻造女性沉湎的温床。  
Alpha挪着白宇的屁股，示意他张开腿部。在犹豫之后他任由Alpha伸出手指伸向耻毛下掩盖的洞穴。很奇妙，他会为了一个Alpha敞开本能的穴口，这里的甬道湿软且高热，他无法在其中埋伏矿藏，那些流动的润滑液体很明显流出来了。白宇感受到自己屁股湿润，像是被外界终于揭穿袒露一样，他突然要夹起双腿却被朱一龙探的更深的手指顶的叫出声。  
他说，操，你干什么。  
朱一龙听罢抬起垂下的睫毛，只是借着昏沉的夜色再次俯下身看他。白宇几乎被这种酸涩而奇异的感觉搅得死去活来，他下意识地抱住Alpha的肩头，仰躺时间过久任由生理泪水流淌下来。也许是Alpha看到了夜色里闪烁的液体，总之他将其作为赴约。于是他扶着阴茎，精准的捅进穴口。Omega热情且旺盛的分泌液体使他更加从容的接纳。  
他们真正的融为一体，白宇仰头喘息，他感受到信息素像是蛇的毒液顺着血液循环流窜进他的体内。从下腹的热流，到头顶的眩晕。朱一龙将脑袋埋在他颈侧，亲吻他的肩窝以及乳头，拱起的身躯裸露肌肉和漂亮的曲线，宛如罗马战场时刻扑向黄昏的战士。白宇任由着这具身躯像是驯服一匹母马一样在他胸膛亲吻低声呢喃，身下动作随着扩展而由缓慢到加快。他仿佛提前感受了马匹践踏的肆意疼痛，以及疼痛之下舔舐的快感。  
他感受到Alpha的颤抖，阴茎被紧致的穴肉吞噬摩擦，其中的舒爽跟随他的喘息传来。而这驰骋的疆土被他贪婪捕食，子宫口为他逼迫且无奈敞开。  
起初白宇因为疼痛而闷哼出声，他无法在这其中感受到娼妓放肆大笑或者缱绻温柔的低吟。说着好像自己是逆来顺受，于是他被动接受了男人毫无章法且急促莽撞的的最后一轮覆灭。直到抵达终点，朱一龙这才放缓脚步为他照顾，白宇被他折磨的轻哼，抬手摸着他脸却触碰到滚烫和汗液。他感觉到胸膛和腰腹因为一点儿触碰就要疼一会，但是被充盈和饱满的穴口却因为这节奏舒缓起来。  
朱一龙紧紧抱着白宇的后背，抵住宫口成结射精，并在咬住腺体的时候流连舔舐了会。他有点意犹未尽，白宇知道他不会善罢甘休。但是他并没处在发情期，仅仅是靠着Omega本能的润滑和Alpha稍微克制的研磨才撑过一轮。成结膨胀的丝丝疼痛传递上来，白宇感受到朱一龙几乎是虔诚地将他抱紧，下腿交缠在一起，粘湿的液体将他们包裹。  
从阴茎脱离穴口的时候他才感受到温凉的液体流进了他的子宫，白宇在他起身的时候只能闭眼喘息着，说：“我起不来了，你抱我去洗澡吧。”  
而庆幸的是，朱一龙知道他的拒绝了。这次被标记后的短暂时间里，Alpha与Omega会有亲昵和依赖的本能相处。白宇只知道他睡在朱一龙怀里很安全，他的手再次赴向朱一龙锁骨处的漫长疤痕，被半梦半醒的朱一龙抓住，放在两人杂乱的床褥之间。  
“后天我要去趟盐湖镇，那儿离这里三十英里，我得搞一辆Chuck wagon（田野厨房），买四头骡子……”朱一龙迷迷糊糊地蹭着他的耳朵。  
“嗯，是个辛苦的路程。”  
“不，我说这个是希望你跟我一起去。”他在黑夜睁开了眼睛，像是恋人间轻抚白宇湿透的头发，又继续说：“即使是亚瑟也不能作为我把你一个人留在这里的筹码。”  
没有回答，白宇的呼吸声传到他的耳畔。朱一龙也觉得他太困了，但是时间还早，他决定把这点事情放过疲惫的夜晚，改日再说。

16.

太阳顶在头顶之上，白宇深深感觉到烈日刺穿了头顶的墨西哥宽檐帽，宛如滚烫的铁砧触碰他的脑袋。晒得暖烘烘的石墙任由他倚靠在那里，白宇抓着一把匕首削着又冷又硬的面包，而后慢悠悠的塞进干涩的嘴巴里。  
一脚踩到泥坑里的小孩伸着黝黑的手抢夺一块去，白宇从他一屁股坐下的破裤子口袋里偷出几只雄鹰纤长的羽毛，它们大多被泥沙掩埋许久，被小孩子挖出来的时候干瘦、贫瘠且肮脏。  
白宇抬头望去，看着朱一龙站在他的马匹前，它不时抬动蹄子剐蹭泥土；那挺翘的屁股上有干掉的手掌印痕迹，像是神明祭祀留下的符文。朱一龙似是基督教沐浴之下的虔诚圣徒，他手拽缰绳，脸颊靠近马头，仿佛于神明在瓦伦丁祈愿膜拜。  
TBC  
印第安人部落里战士们戴鹰羽冠是它代表着战功，上面的每根羽毛都与自己的确定的战绩相一致，所以冠上的羽毛越多，他的功劳就越大，越受人尊敬。  
我终于要写盐湖镇之旅了。


	5. Chapter 5

17.

 

北方边境大多与印第安原土著部落交错，朱一龙则自认他们毫不讲理，因此跑了几趟枪械店。枪械老板叼着烟斗，瞧着朱一龙的眼色摆出几副柯尔特式警用左轮。白宇站在旁看着朱一龙熟练地拆卸转轮弹匣，低头端详紧握手中的瞄准口。他并不会用枪，也只是在巴黎的博物馆看过模具。现在他可摸到真枪了，心里抑不住的兴奋。

 

他知道最近枪手们管这种侦探转轮叫做“狮子鼻”，并为此热衷疯狂，好像自己掏出枪就能爆掉狮子的鼻骨。而枪手在选枪械大多不会将一整把枪原装买下，而是东拼西凑。一方面是因为他们挑剔精算；另一原因就是穷困潦倒了。

 

“后面有靶场，我想你可以试试。”老板掏出一盒马格南子弹，这才隐隐约约嗅到一股Omega的味道，像是掺了薄荷的焦糖。听着枪声响了一会，老板这才松开嘴里的活计，扬手指了指白宇：“这是你的Omega？你可不能把他放到我的店里。”

 

“你是怕我一枪把你崩掉然后将你这里洗劫一空吗？”白宇没等朱一龙接茬就接话，果不其然，朱一龙笑了一声，没有阻止他。

 

“先拉保险栓，支撑住你的左臂，这后坐力可不小，小辣椒。”老板也被逗笑了，但他还是温柔地嘱托：“天哪，他真是可爱。”

 

“远方来的拉丁姆人，你这是要带着你的东方男孩去哪？”

 

朱一龙上前谢过，却又模糊说：“去北方。”

 

“那一定是华盛顿了！”他大笑，拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀，又喊着：“华盛顿哥伦比亚特区，祝你们好运。”

 

老板临行前递给了白宇一个捕梦网和一把贴身维森手枪，他轻轻用羽毛沾水写下一路顺风的祝福。

 

 

 

“你生气了吗？”

 

朱一龙将白宇的马拴在后面跟车，自己骑马走在前面给四头骡子引路。而白宇只是嘴里叼着草根，坐在塞满麻袋的马车上，一手还在紧握缰绳，没空理他。

 

“我问过白宇了，并没有。”白宇回答。

 

“那请你向他回复，华盛顿是个玩笑。”

 

 

18.

 

 

朱一龙放慢脚步，紧凑过来，看着白宇的皮肤因为暴晒的阳光而通红爆皮，他紧紧裹着朱一龙给他的披风，默不作声。大概这一天走的路途既空旷又荒远，他们在抵达杉树从时决定停下休息。这里到处都是长着獠牙的的野猪和北美狼，当然还有乱窜的兔子洞容易让人一脚崴到脚趾；或者也可以偷灰鹳大雁的鸟蛋做个餐前小食。

 

朱一龙一把马放下他就歇不住脚，白宇从没见过他拿猎弓的样子。于是眼前这个男人仅穿着单薄的衬衫，白宇感受到紧绷的肌肉任由他搭弓靠弦的时候，随着弓弦步步紧凑而狰狞。白宇走上前，他们附近的湿润草丛里就躺了一只野兔的尸体。这时他接过朱一龙的弓箭，准备瞄准远处低头觅食的野鹿，从他拉满弓弦的时候他才感受到沙漠森林里薄雾的味道，不知道是朱一龙Alpha信息素作祟还是这大自然锻造，或者两者皆有可能。

 

干裂的风浮动树影，白宇因为光影的偏颇被晃了视线。这时朱一龙突然揽过他的身躯，将他半包围其中，一手紧紧握住他搭弓处，摆弄他的位置抬升。

 

“忍耐一会儿，屏住呼吸，让你的肩膀塌下去，这样不会因为手抖而与你的视线有所偏差。”他说着，语气轻柔且虔诚，白宇紧跟着他的手追随抬起头颅都抖动耳朵的野鹿。

 

“瞄准她的眼睛或者扩大至整个头骨，像握住‘狮子鼻’一样。你要让她一击致命，就算是她屁股上扎了根箭，她也会跑的飞快。”

 

草丛果然因为他的射箭举动起了骚动，野鹿顷刻间应声倒下。白宇放下弓箭，看似表面冷静，手头却沁满汗珠。他理所当然对这位标记了自己的Alpha有所袒露，但看似亲密的举动好像真的有点让他困惑，甚至紧张。于是他回头只顾着低头烧火做土豆泥，没太顾及朱一龙这之后在树林间动静到底多大。

 

然而他紧靠的的马车突然剧烈晃动了一会，后方的马匹焦躁不安的嘶鸣踢打一会儿。白宇顿时被马车撞到一旁摔到火堆旁，随风扑来的火星子顿时烫到皮肤。白宇顺势爬起躲到树丛的阴影里。而身后的朱一龙正保持持弓半蹲的姿态，因为他的头顶出现了沾有恶心绿色液体的长矛和斧头。

 

“龙哥！”白宇掏出手枪站在朱一龙身后，眼睛盯着眼前几个褐红色皮肤、仅有破布长袍包裹的印第安人。他们脸上的颜料着色大多诡谲奇特，甚至连眼球转动或者嘴巴一张一合发出呵斥语气都是狰狞恐怖。但是其中一位注意到了白宇，以及他身上的捕梦网。

 

于是留下一位举着长矛盯着白宇和朱一龙，两方维持不动，直到后来马匹踏响，几个印第安人才发出奇异呼喊，像是猿猴一类传达信号一样起伏，牵着朱一龙的马跑了。朱一龙这才踉跄站起扑到白宇面前查看伤势，白宇回过神来，痛惜道：“这人把马偷了！”朱一龙表示稍安勿躁，说：“I got a way she can show the man.”

 

朱一龙朝着身后自己的马喊了一声：“卡提妮！”

 

结果跑了没多远的卡提妮突然一拧马头，把那位紧拽缰绳逃跑的印第安人甩落在地。卡提妮回身疯狂跑回来，比白宇那天逃跑骑走却因此牺牲的马匹还要快。看着朱一龙缓缓走上前亲昵地抚摸卡提妮，白宇这才发笑：“你还给你的小母马起这么好听的名字？”

 

Alpha觉得白宇掺杂讽刺，就改口说：“好吧，现在她叫小白怎么样？”

 

“不行，”白宇红了脸，又说：“而且，她还是一匹黑马！”

 

“不要生气，她是属于你的，我也是。”朱一龙抬起马车架上的土豆泥，自顾自地吃了起来。白宇瞧着天快黑了，也不想和他多费口舌在这上面。搞不清朱一龙的各种举动都像是与他暧昧亲昵，白宇觉得自己好像有点无力。他遵从一切ABO所应有的规律与法则，也试图抛开ABO本能所做出的粗鲁举动，但他搞不清楚朱一龙于他而言是怎样的。

 

正如他答应这个条件的一样。倘若他成为美国合法公民，或者放弃朱一龙从南美回到中国。他的标记仍然存在，仍然与朱一龙存在精神上、肉体上的联系，那么朱一龙是否还能如一像现在这样对他？于是他摸了摸后颈的腺体，他是一个彻头彻尾喜好自身利益至上的Omega，想到这些，他竟然因此感到愧疚。

 

一路寂静无声，白宇跟着骑上马。但骡子几声扑鼻的响动和马匹的焦躁不安又让他们似乎陷入了困境。白宇和朱一龙立刻驱马分散开，但是这里视野开阔，倒是没见到奇怪的动静。朱一龙正准备抬起鞭子驱赶骡车，不料远处扑来的灰黄色的瘦弱身影，立刻让白宇惊动起来：“是狼！”

 

还不止一只。

 

朱一龙立马夹马肚抬起猎枪，白宇也掏出箭矢准备跟上去。不料这群狼在抵达之时却被身后袭来的长矛刺穿脑袋，在猝死的那一刻仅仅颤动一会便被死死钉在地上。紧接着几只硕大的箭矢飞到后几只狼身上，一位年轻的印第安姑娘从昏黄的暮色里站起身来，举起弓箭的同时对准他们，朱一龙将枪对准她。

 

印第安人仅做半分钟的威胁和警告，就保持着射击的姿势退回到几只狼的尸体后面，随后扛起肉躯拔起长矛回到树丛中去。白宇猜想，这群狼是逃命来的，不是来追杀他们的骡车的。

 

一阵冷风又将紧绷的神经吹落下去，朱一龙缓缓放下枪。杉树丛即将日落，白宇闻到过膝草丛里烧黄的味道。于是他驱马走到朱一龙身旁。

 

“Why don’t you shot，cowboy？”

 

“I wish I could，but……”

 

“but？”白宇笑了声。

 

“but。”朱一龙凑上前亲吻他的额头，说：“现在我们到了印第安领地，如果想活命的话就只能赶路了，不然不会像这两次这么幸运。”

 

 

19.

 

 

夜晚的篝火点燃，朱一龙在马车下支起篷布，并在烤的温软的草地上铺上厚厚的毛毯。白宇将捕梦网挂在马车上，回到后面轻抚着小白。人类一切亲昵的动作大多荡漾温情，爱意与不舍。而动物却因思想语言交流不同而略显脆弱，在他们看来似乎更加低劣，所以更容易受到驯服和侵占，这种卑劣性甚至刻在古老的美国西部。刻在人种和第二性征的枷锁上。

 

“这帮印第安人，他们不过是强盗小偷。他们喜欢吱哇乱叫，拿着火鸡毛插脑袋上当王冠；拿颜料刺青当变色龙恶心的麟甲。实则不过是一群粗鲁野蛮的食人魔，喜欢肢解白种人的尸体当肉吃。”

 

“你亲眼见过？”

 

“亚瑟见过，”他坐回到毯子上，看着朱一龙把扎起的小辫儿散下来。“亚瑟的父母在野餐，那个印第安人闯到宴席上，将斧头砸到亚瑟父亲的头上劈烂。”

 

白宇沉默一会，听着火星子噼里啪啦地响，于是这才开口：“萝拉夫人曾告诉我，你的成长经历使你蔑视你的原生家族和同胞，他们也虐待过你吗？”

 

这时，对面的人喉咙里发出一声沉闷的哼声，好像是被掐住又迫不得咽回去的刺刃。因为白宇眼见得他瞬间在火光下红了眼眶，只是他本人拿起雪茄伸到火焰前点燃，瞳孔里的景象碎裂，他没对视白宇，只是说：“他们也同样虐待自己。”

 

这时他眼睛看向白宇，向他伸手，白宇会意地靠在朱一龙的肩膀上躺下，头顶盘旋的烟雾成了噤声的信号。他感受到Alpha的怀抱变得禁锢，白宇的额头蹭到他冒出的胡茬，他想着自己也随身带着剃刀，明天就到湖边试一下。

 

 

20.

 

穿过了杉树丛，深入盐湖镇附近的大荒地就是白种人与印第安人常发生交战的地方。白宇将自己马匹的一条绳子拴在骡车上，和在前面骑马引路的朱一龙并肩走到荒野上。再有半天他们即将到达盐湖镇主城，赶了几天骡车，他觉得也是时候该抛弃那些味同嚼蜡的硬面包和致使牙龈肿痛的咸牛肉了。

 

朱一龙将骡车赶到一处小型酒馆的马厩，这个酒馆仅作为休憩和补充食物的驿站，仅有的几处廉价住房已经爆满了。朱一龙仍然处在盐湖镇的白名单上，他也不想招惹是非，无奈只能拿了他俩的麦酒就走到门廊外抽烟。

 

白宇正坐在有门廊乘凉的椅子上睡觉，用帽子遮住脸，喝了一半的酒瓶被爬上桌的老鼠挤得摇摇晃晃。朱一龙从酒店前的自费报亭前取了一份报纸和一盒中东产的薄荷糖，周围几桌显然也是长途旅行的疲惫姿态，他们连赌牌切牛肉都极为缓慢、焦躁。几只马匹在刺眼的阳光下晃来晃去驱走蚊蝇，鲜有的几位女士则用黑纱蒙住头部和脸部，喝着沉寂的红茶。酒馆里传出了昂贵梵尼诗留声机的声乐，游吟诗人没有钱喝酒，只好跪在太太旁边用破织布沾点儿印度墨水，绞尽脑汁诉说女人如文艺复兴般曼妙的身姿。如果夸得真情动容了，惹得酒鬼一个脚踢，女士则会扔下硬币，他也不管不顾了。

 

突然门外传来一声枪响，白宇早期因为这动静半夜时常耳鸣，后来权当磨了茧习惯了。于是他揉揉眼睛起身问朱一龙怎么了，却见朱一龙举酒杯的手停在半空，本人却是看入了神。

 

他跟随视线歪过头去，看着几位穿着西装三件套，却脚踩马靴；还有几位太太衣着精致的丝绸衣服，却沾上了泥土。正中间的一个肥胖枪手骑在马上，双手被捆绑，脑袋被麻绳缠了一圈一圈，绳子的尽头悬在歪脖子树上。他看起来仍在挣扎，嘴里骂出类似妓女、混恶之类的恶心词汇，他露出烧焦的烟头粘上腥臭唾液，朝那几位绅士淑女吐过去。

 

“那位牛仔是要被吊死了吗？”白宇问。

 

“不，易迪·克劳馥那家伙可不会这么容易投案。一般来说，赏金超过上千早就逍遥法外了。只是出现在吊刑场上，只有两种人。一种是被吊的人……”

 

“易迪·克劳馥先生，您已踏入盐湖镇军事范围。现在由盐湖镇巡逻军事法庭宣告以下罪行：抢劫银行罪、抢劫邮局罪、入室盗窃罪、杀人灭口罪、抛弃妻女罪、猥亵白种人妇女罪、反抗政府罪……以上概述，即刻处以吊刑！”法官举枪示意。

 

“一种则是打断绳子，暗中保护他的天使。”

 

一声枪响，原本安稳坐着的枪手失去了马匹庇护，马匹惊慌逃跑，枪手逼不得被吊起来挣扎呼吸。那绳子顿时间勒得死紧，枪手的脸涨得又紫又红。谁知突然一声枪响，绳子被一枪打断。几名法官还没搞明白状况，再一声枪响一名法官直中眉头，倒地喷血。

 

一个骑着马的另一位枪手朝倒在地上的克劳馥奔去，拽起他的手拉上马绝尘而去。周围的人群惊魂未定，掩盖在黄沙遍布的浓雾里；而翻滚在土地上的法官狼狈捡起绅士帽，朝着逃窜的马匹骂骂咧咧在身后开枪，罪犯早已没了踪影。

 

朱一龙说着又转回头继续喝他的酒，他好像想到了什么。

 

TBC

拉丁姆人，是罗马人的古人种，也有说是罗马纯人种。古人种大多是是拉丁姆人，黑发黑眼。但是较欧洲的北方维京或者希腊人，并没有那么强壮，与汉人种相似，所以全靠后天打拼打造的罗马军团。这里老板说的以为他俩去华盛顿哥伦比亚特区，是指只有这里允许人种通婚。

备注一下两个人的口音，俩人是全程中英文切换交流。清雍正时定北京话为正音，其实直到民国前期历任政府就在推行“普通语”，当时国内普通话分北方老国音和南方音。白宇学的是法中式口音，龙哥说的是南方普通话。鉴于龙哥是早期移民，唐人区大多聚集的是广东、福建，而且这个年代，他并没有赶上国内的国语运动。

 

其实是因为我不会港广东话呀哈哈


	6. Chapter 6

21.

 

他们比预计时间提早到了镇中心，朱一龙在邮局门口拨了两美分呼叫酒店预定房间。白宇则在对面店外的自动咖啡机用他俩的杯子买了两杯咖啡，看到几个年轻的Omega正倚在漆白的栏杆上，对着朱一龙的方向低声讨论，不知道谁指向了白宇，惹得一阵羞涩却又起哄的笑声，大胆的女孩朝白宇抛了个飞吻。

 

盐湖镇寄托于大盐湖景点，这个工业化显著的小镇成了许多资本家落脚的地方。所以映衬大盐湖特色，这里鳞次栉比许多拱形蓝漆洋房，还有荒野鲜而见到的紫阳花攀附墙壁，绿皮电车轨道旁放上了装饰化盆栽。况且大盐湖毗邻环正在修建的环太平洋大铁路，华工聚集的唐人区更为繁多，他们大多倚在城市雕像下，穿着丝绸唐装，抽老旱烟。唐人菜馆雇佣洋匠挂着医馆、饭店的英文匾额，自下就是自家老人沾廉价的印度墨水写的国文。

 

打完电话等待的十分钟间隙里，有日裔小工一路跑来将骡车和马匹牵走，他嘴上学华人说着：“No English。”边勤快地跑远了，白宇自知确实沟通困难，早在外乡居住的时候，他的父亲曾收藏浮世绘名画，然而家人大多对日文一概不通，后来才知是贩卖仿制小画，过后却也不了了之。

 

身后的人走上前来，白宇深切感受到走在石砌平坦道路上的熟悉和平缓。行人道上的路灯随着区域变化，白宇瞥见了熟悉的红色灯笼形象，前面的一位华盛顿金发女郎挽着她的丈夫，轻声发出赞叹。于是他提议，时间还早，或许他们可以去唐人区吃一顿饭，再去杂货店买点东西去大盐湖。

 

“你看起来很享受这趟旅程。”朱一龙只得答应。

 

 

两人抵达唐人区，许多华人家庭将青砖灰瓦的房屋带来美利坚，他们走的道路也变得拥挤错综复杂起来。中式建筑下的房屋变得矮小却精致，大抵是中国新年将至，他们在门前的木板上歪歪扭扭用英文写着招牌菜品或者纪念品。一个年轻的华人Alpha在门前叼了根土烟，瞧着白宇和朱一龙正在门口张望，于是笑脸相迎：“来盐湖镇的华人可是越来越多了！”

 

来时还有几个白人被一群年轻华人女孩上前簇拥，她们大多谈论金钱贩卖或者娇声轻抚。若是来了兴致的粗鲁游骑兵便会抱起女人拐进深巷；但若是招惹加省太太的横头霹雳，她们大多用广东话骂回去，抖抖烟斗朝她喷烟。华人自认轻蔑、低廉，这是洋鬼的固有印象，甚至华人自认也如此，所以这些娼妓遭仆妈棍棒挨打，华工照样吃茶酣睡。

 

等到落座，娴熟的Alpha上前推荐了左宗棠鸡和凉拌杂碎，因为外国人进了中国菜馆，也只能从报纸上知道中国这点儿茶叶丝绸李鸿章或者左宗棠，华人嫌麻烦，索性以他俩名各取菜名。

 

“我从没见过一对华人情侣独自旅行的，除非他是大警长……或者是众人忌惮的悬赏头颅。”

 

“哈哈，你可真聪明。”白宇也不回答，只是趴在前台拿起铅笔写字：无非是应下啰嗦推辞的左宗棠鸡，和西红柿炒蛋加醋溜土豆丝，外加红烧茄子，两碗米饭，以及南瓜粥。

 

“这还有冷饮，或者你可以去对面的波士顿杂货店，去买些美国货酒水。你的男友现在一副臭脸，不如我给你跑腿，他可能在吃我的味啦！”

 

“那就一瓶桃子可乐和一瓶捷克酒。”

 

年轻Alpha说着又朝门外路过的白人夫妇或者年轻情侣打招呼，有人或走或留，大抵美国佬传统大嗓门也要蹭一蹭中国新年的热闹。

 

白宇说着落回席位，果然朱一龙脸色并不好，他感受到了另一位Alpha的威胁。于是他只得看似哄人的举动倒上茶水，端到他面前：

 

“白石镇的中国新年是不是也像这样热闹，家里的长辈收拾的一锅乱，年轻人就和自己的Omega出来约会，在唐人区走街串巷找小吃，和涌进来的外裔学生交朋友？”

 

“我很久没过过新年了，但好像是这个样子。”朱一龙被扯开了话题，低头应着。白宇又笑：“这就对了，这是中国人的共鸣，可不是因为几个娼妓挨打、几个嫖客赌票所要阻隔的，日后他们还要各自回家，给长辈敬酒，回国相亲，或者在这组建家庭。你说他们住在这儿的中国人古板恪守，但他们却是一辈子甘愿如此。”

 

“所以你的父母送你去欧洲读书？”

 

“我要是待在中国读学校，兴许还要混个文凭被美国游轮亲聘过去。”白宇叹息一声，又说：“但是国内太乱了，我父亲是往返于欧洲的盐商，把我们全家接了过去。我敬重我常年不见的父亲，可他是个刻板的封建大家长，认为我读书只是为了回国找个富家Alpha有脸面。后来我的家人遭叛军屠杀，那些人自称劫富济贫，替天行道，戮尽为洋鬼躬身之人。我在欧洲断了唯一庇护，才偷渡来了美国。”

 

“所以，如果。我肯遵从父亲的意见，安稳回到国内，则遭人唾弃，是人眼中洋鬼奴，大抵也就这样屈辱一生了。”

 

“所以我才说，他们自己也虐待自己，视白鬼为恶鬼、邪祟，视与外人接触者为叛徒、逆流。将此等屈辱罪名挂在餐盘上，列此秽名；美国的华工也学着懦弱，温顺，讨要金钱和敌意。但可见白鬼视华人也如此，低廉，肮脏，却因为你可能一句回驳而恼羞成怒。Alpha亦如此，Omega亦如此。”朱一龙说。

 

饭菜端上来，朱一龙首先动筷子，却又缓和方才针锋相对的语气：“纠葛的太多，我反倒将自己当个命运贩卖的黑手，不愿去管这些抗争不鸣或者与我驳斥说我傲慢自命清高的华人还是美国人。外籍的Omega看美国是歧视和自由；美国的Omega却看外国是牢笼和安稳。只是像你这样抱不平的Omega太多了，我司空见惯。”

 

白宇心中气结，刚要准备和这个自大狂争执两句。看着那位年轻的Alpha举着两个掺着冰块的玻璃瓶端上来，白宇抢过把汽水推给朱一龙，酒留给自己。年轻Alpha顿时觉得空气中的信息素有些暴烈增长，他自知皱皱鼻子告退。

 

吃了一半，两人饭桌竟没几句话。朱一龙这时朝着他说：“我们把这件事搁置一旁，以后不提了。其实是我首先无故生气了，刚才那位Alpha对你举止亲昵，我有点不舒服。”

 

“Hold your touch。（注意你的言辞）”刚才憋着气一口没动朱一龙跟前的土豆丝儿，现下他可忍不住了，只是端过碟子，不再理他。朱一龙见他吃的急没空理他，不像刚才撇着嘴戳戳饭碗眼神呆滞，等会应该是免不了还要继续讲话的。

 

 

 

22.

 

走到一处手作坊小铺旁，老人正提笔在金贴红纸上写字。有几个洋人抱着小孩，他们大多不识中文，老师傅就依照对面人的面相和家庭状况写。一对拉丁美裔和白人情侣兴冲冲跑到跟前，领了一对“白头相守，情比金坚”，还倚在大红灯笼旁热烈接吻落泪，仿佛即刻得到神父宣誓誓词。他们说要坐长途汽车去华盛顿登记结婚，周围几个人起哄着发出尖叫和笑声送走了。白宇和朱一龙站在一侧，这时朱一龙揽着他亲吻他的耳侧，说：“等麦克唐纳先生的事情解决了，我们就给你去办美国的身份卡。”

 

留声机传出来熟悉的电音嘈杂的戏曲，白宇听着身后鞭炮的轰鸣声和炸裂声。几个小孩撞到他们身前，看着两个人亲密地揽在一起，发出大笑的声音：“哎羞羞啦！”

 

“我、我去买点面包和蛋黄酱，你需不需要烤土豆和……也许这里有煎腊肠？”白宇推开他，被上前的几位学生簇拥着发放学院活动传单，朱一龙和他在人群中冲散了，但他知道他们即将在大盐湖集合，于是朝他喊：“可以，十分钟之后我在那里等你。”

 

“那是你的Alpha吗？他看起来像个墨西哥来的赏金猎人。”

 

“也许这里深藏他要抓捕的通缉犯呢，前几天不是还说唐人区藏了个贩卖大烟的洋鬼，被区政警长一枪毙命在睡梦中呢。”几个学生叽叽喳喳，围绕着白宇谈笑。

 

“我那香港的刻板家长是不会让我随意跟Alpha上街的，要不是趁着新年来凑热闹，我这半年都见不上她。”一位女性Omega这时投以白宇羡慕的眼神。

 

“你定的酒店离这里远不远，新年过后华人中学要开大盐湖旅行会，到时来这里的旅客都会去大盐湖聚餐，还有几个区政府的人来，他要给几位华人颁发良好市民奖章。”

 

“什么奖章？我怎么没听说过？”一个男孩子跑过来凑热闹。

 

“还不是你老跑去赶电车约会你的白人女友，错过许多好事！区政府几位长官先生前几天喝了白兰地，卧轨不醒，还是几名华工冒着生命危险将他拖回来的。那些洋鬼甚是感动，要给他们颁发奖章，可不再是什么二等公民了！”香港女孩呵斥道。

 

“打扰各位小姐、小先生，我得去杂货店买点东西了。”白宇听着踟蹰一会，他隐约听到了合法身份的字眼，不由得暗记一会儿。

 

“这里人多眼杂，你一个被标记的Omega难免要被冷眼几次。你随着我，我阿妈是在这里开店的，你要香港英国佬的，或者美国架子上的，我都能给你搞到。”那个香港女孩见着白宇亲切，她一路抱怨她爱慕的Alpha因为迟到而在逛唐人区吃食时走散，白宇见她爱说话，像个欢跃的雀鸟一样活泼，便自知闭嘴。

 

 

“这儿有毛毯，我见你刚来这儿，就便宜你几美分。”热情的女孩忙前忙后把他要的东西拿了个帆布袋装起来，高兴地点了根火柴叼烟吃。

 

“麻烦了，咦，这里竟然还有茶叶蛋？！”

 

这是货架上露出另一位男性Omega的脸，他嬉笑：“今下午特意热了几个留着晚食吃，你让小叶萍塞你几个。”

 

“Bravo（好极了），我头一次见西部来的牛仔情人，他们好像随时都要掏出猎枪打掉屋顶上的鸽子一样。”小叶萍惊喜地看着白宇，但又马上附耳：“但在这里的唐人区开枪可是会引起不小轰动，如果你们要抓罪犯，烦请将人押到警队去。你真是我见到的第一位如此惹人喜欢的Omega，希望你能常来。”

 

白宇盛情难却，小叶萍送他出门，将他的枪夹子用衬衣角遮了遮，白宇这才发现他的贴身口袋里塞了个薄薄的塑料小包装袋，不用想就知道是什么。

 

 

23.

 

差两分钟之余，唐人区热闹盛景后的大盐湖有种烟雨过后的静谧，它似乎用着看似温柔且包容的态度凝视眼前唐人区的盛大烟火和朦胧烟雾缭绕。白宇看着黑夜中的朱一龙正坐在一处躺椅上休息，他的手构成着脆弱火焰的洞穴，扑灭之后一缕痕迹着落在安静的空气里。远处的树丛中窸窸窣窣，白宇这才想起小叶萍给的毛毯可不单单是为了取暖。冰凉且干燥的陆风似乎卷着银器店的珍珠粉袭进湖底，自此翻涌的是盈透的看似晚霞又像污染剂的颜色。

 

他想起香港的中央公园，想起三藩市的游轮，想起加省的森林公园也无法厉声呵斥东岸的城楼灯光或者人群肆虐侵占安谧，唯有在此他好像真的感受到处于此种境地，便是热恋的情侣、温馨的家人团体都无法打破寂静，他们连拥抱或者私语都要琢磨不要捉弄湖水。

 

只有远处的烟火窜上天去，一个穿着唐装留着花白胡子的老人正牵着白人小孩走到他的父母前，白人小孩手上攥着糖葫芦，他的父亲弯下身咬了一口，似是发出笑声。接着他们互相拥抱，告别，老人将手下的硬币塞到小孩手里，继续推着他的小车游荡在石子路上。

 

他熄灭了烟，好像对此情此景颇为动容。至少白宇从未见过他这样无措像个孩子，他将温热的茶叶蛋一一剥开，放在俩人之间的餐碟上，其中混杂着面包蛋黄酱和广式腊肉，奇妙组合的中西简餐好像格外适合这中间的氛围。

 

“有几位学生回家，邀我去中国新年后来这参加旅行会。我不知道麦克唐纳先生要你去找他多久，想着我本来闲来无事，就去找那些人了。”白宇塞了满口蛋黄酱面包。

 

“好，注意安全。”朱一龙望着他亮晶晶的眼睛眨动，松了笑容。

 

又一簇火树银花，白宇被这动静惊得抬头，随后看见四散的荧绿和火红交错，他听见传统乐器奏响的声音，和一波涌来的人群嬉笑又被湖水荡漾吞没。

 

这段烟火响地震颤，亮地五彩斑斓。以至于白宇在抬头的时候还没咽下蛋黄酱，于是他灌一口橘子汽水咽肚，却在这其中怔住，他感受到雪松气息的美妙。

 

朱一龙在烟火绽放的一刻亲吻了他，白宇都没来得及放下玻璃瓶。却被对方袭来的吮吻折磨的张嘴，很快他便侵占进来，这是亲吻，但也温柔而羞涩。

 

 

白宇直到回酒店路上才想起，这竟然是他们之间第一次接吻。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

24.  
绿松树酒店免费提供给他俩一瓶甜酒和几份甜点，说是庆祝华人新年。这栋酒店还没消尽热闹的氛围，白宇抱着酒瓶挤上楼梯的时候，还有几位年轻的女士或者先生捧着高脚杯肆意谈笑。他摸到雕花墙壁旁大幕布玻璃，听说是专门高薪聘请荷兰设计师来做的，根据盐湖镇的景点和绝佳时刻，聚集在这的各位绅商是来观夜景的。  
汉普斯顿女郎散发着甜馥的Omega气息，她穿着白裙主动踏在丝绒地毯上起舞。悬于头顶的水晶灯给这位灵动的天鹅铺设舞台。她似乎存在那些简陋而沉默的哑巴胶片带里，这时她朝白宇走上前，人群发出陡然升起的呼声。  
朱一龙从他身后出现，揽过他的肩向女士致意。几位工业家看到他一副牛仔打扮，不由得将视线挪到腰腹观察是否有枪夹子或者弹匣。这位驰骋在美国50号公路的牛仔在光影下紧紧揽住白宇，人们静悄悄看着朱一龙护着他离开热闹的人群，拐到空荡的走廊里。  
他们像走在万花镜布置下的欧洲宫殿里，每隔几步就有宗教大理石复刻雕像或者仿制油画，走廊的尽头是一台播放古典乐的留声机。白宇的神经被酒精带动地漂浮和活跃，他的信息素由精灵任意泼洒，跟在身后的Alpha跟上他的脚步，并接过沉重的酒瓶。  
音乐因他们的步子靠近而响动，朱一龙拉过白宇的手伸进怀里，说：“我猜你在欧洲的家庭聚会上跳了不少舞。”  
白宇将他的手拉到自己的腰后揽住，说：“那我就跳女步来教你，Cowboy。”

盐湖镇的深夜在旷远的北方变得格外钟情声乐，新年的夜晚充盈酒汁、糕点和烟火的混杂，升腾燎热和暧昧的气息。路过的服务生看到热闹涌动的绅商家族正在大厅里唱歌谈笑，而走廊间寂静的只有一对华人情侣在那里跳舞。像是歌舞剧的尾声，一见钟情的恋人站在船舱里，一曲舞尽后疲惫地相拥，摇晃的灯光以及狭窄的桔色门廊将镜头框为他们量身打造。  
朱一龙侧头想去亲吻他，但是被小醉鬼躲开了，发出困乏的闷哼声：“我想待在这里，起码已婚的Omega可是不用担心自己被卖掉的。”  
“累了吗？”朱一龙没放过他，还是在白宇躲来躲去之间折磨他冒红的耳朵，最后也只是在对方迟钝地睁开眼睛时轻咬他的嘴唇。  
白宇摇摇头，最终还是任由朱一龙紧紧搂着亲吻他。他十分娴熟的低声让白宇把嘴张开，然后扣着他的脑袋吞噬侵袭。在短暂的喘息之余，朱一龙抵上他的额头，像是沉闷许久：“Fuck，I want you。”  
他愣了会，一想起来上次性爱经历很糟糕。他们以非常传统的传教士体位草草了事，仅仅是做到Alpha和Omega宛如教堂礼拜的繁琐手续或者聆听品尝红酒的一段颂词一样单调。而且白宇并没有体验到那些娼妓们经常在白石镇酒馆里的快活，后来还因为对方的尺寸而有些吃痛。  
“你上次有没有很难受？”朱一龙见他不回答，有点沮丧，但是没刻意要做什么举动。  
白宇想了想，低头说嗯。朱一龙则轻轻松开他，转过身拿出钥匙去开房间，回头不忘亲吻白宇，说：“我不知道是不是酒精干扰了信息素，但我希望不是。也许明天我才能理清头绪跟你告白，这样太鲁莽了。”  
告白？白宇这才反应过来他刚才这是在害羞。原来朱一龙是抛开他们建立在利益交易上的AO关系在谈话、在示好、在亲密。他们在仅仅几天的相处里似乎要从针锋相对中找寻厮磨。朱一龙说得对，其实他俩都搞不清现在对对方的感觉是什么，生理功能驱动的情感举动让人眼花缭乱，他俩确实应该清醒点儿去想关于爱情的关系。  
“我想做。”等到俩人前后脚走入房间，朱一龙的后背明显僵直了。白宇走上前，把自己裤子口袋里的“小雨伞”扔到垃圾袋里，然后背对着朱一龙脱了衣服去洗澡。在接上热水的时候，白宇朝着门外的朱一龙喊着：“你进不进来？”  
独属于Alpha的信息素味道扑来，白宇认为这是Alpha情欲突显的征兆。颓醉的Alpha将衣服脱下，上前拥抱住赤裸的Omega亲吻。  
他俩相互依偎着洗了个澡，白宇还十分脸红地任由他给他做好扩张和润滑。等到关上热水，朱一龙将他擦干，便抱着他双双躺回床垫。比上次黑灯瞎火的乱摸，这次酒店房间的灯火都没来得及熄灭。白宇在忽明忽暗的黯淡光线里看清了对方烧红的脸颊、以及眼睛碎裂的星星。那个Alpha这次终于肯附上亲吻厮磨，白宇紧张地发抖，任由上次贯穿他的物体再次接纳。  
朱一龙温柔地舔去白宇脸上的泪水，这个Omega因为交合而流出的热液惹人心疼。但白宇只是抱住他的肩头，像只蜷缩的野猫一样，伸着隐藏的爪子，在看似怯懦颤抖地时候在他脊背上刻下伤痕。野猫因为朱一龙的抽插厮磨而轻声呻吟，连同无处安放的大腿也被他轻轻揽起。  
他的身躯上的神经如同被火焰点燃，迷蒙的眼睛泛起水雾，看不清朱一龙的脸。于是只剩下唇舌间呜咽轻哼，以及挺动时朱一龙沉重的喘息，和来自抵住子宫口射精时交错的呼吸。白宇被折磨地仰头呼出热气，艳红肿胀的嘴唇旁有无意识留下的涎水。朱一龙顺着他露出的脖颈亲吻下去，那些精液也流过被啃咬的腿根，随着颤动而缓缓色情遁逃。

沉睡的朱一龙听到怀里轻哼的动静，于是他睁开眼看着湿漉漉的脑袋在枕头上蹭出水渍。他抬手轻抚白宇红润的脸颊，问怎么了。  
“没有，”他嬉笑，又像是纯真可爱的小天使坦言透露性爱的美妙：“刚才很舒服。”

25.  
早上吃过饭就有服务生打过电话来，说麦克唐纳先生邀请去做客。酒店门前停了一辆四轮马车，还有一位年轻的小厮催促朱一龙。他俩都没想到这些人像是有备而来，来的如此迅速。白宇正跟在身后收拾旅行会的背包，  
朱一龙踟蹰了会儿，就上前说：“我、我有很多话想说，我知道我在你那里好像有点愚蠢、自负。但请你相信我，我不是来找你泄欲或者玩弄，你对我来说不一样，白宇。至少……至少现在我是这样想的。”  
白宇站在原地，还是叹口气，说：“有什么事情等你回来再说，但你放心，到现在为止我可没拒绝你。”  
朱一龙笑了声：“你可真是个，难以琢磨的Omega。”  
白宇伸出食指竖在两人眼前：“毕竟这可并不能代表我对你过去既往不咎。”他上前亲吻了朱一龙的嘴唇，仅仅是短暂的一会，连对方的惊诧表情都后知后觉闪现。  
一直躲在石廊后面的小叶萍蹦出来，她带着那个镶金鲤鱼的帆布包，学着纽约客穿着棕色短靴子一脚迈到朱一龙跟前，将白宇拉走：“审讯时间到此结束，请这位牛仔先生下次想好措辞来吧！”  
走了不到一会那位小姑娘还吸吸鼻子，朝着白宇露出甜甜的笑容：“真是奇了怪了，你俩像是万众瞩目的大名人一样，有位区政警官要亲自面见你，好像你救了他的命一样。他给我多塞了几美元跑腿费，你知道的，我得替人帮这个忙。”

朱一龙走上马车，坐在对面穿着英伦宽黑袍西装的两位绅士掏出手中的枪抵在他的腰腹和脑袋上，两个人的面目被阴影劈成黑白两面，马车摇晃驶动，朱一龙瞥见对方灰绿色的琥珀眼睛。枪口冰凉递上跳动的皮肉神经，一口伦敦腔扑面而来：“无意冒犯，但我们也久仰白石镇杀人魔的大名，不得不防备。”  
另一位绅士摸向朱一龙腰侧的枪夹子和弹匣卸下，并取走他裤子夹层里的匕首。朱一龙任由其动作，不紧不慢地说：“我还没被逮捕，就想问问一件事，麦克唐纳是如何找上我的?”  
灰绿色眼睛的绅士回答：“瓦伦丁火车劫案，克斯德家族他还有两个弟弟。他们几乎恼羞成怒，龙……这样叫对吗?你的人头已经在内华达州高达一万美元了。”  
“麦克唐纳找上我只是为了一万美元?”  
“一万美金对麦克唐纳先生来说没什么，但是对那些赏金猎人来说并非如此。因为他知道，等你领下克斯德最后的人头时，你的身价可不止一万美元了，同时，麦克唐纳先生也能得到他想要的。”说着，马车到了地。一幢豪华洋房别墅映入眼前，两位绅士收起枪，由侍应生上前开门迎客。  
“他不必大费周折把我叫过来，还把我的手枪没收。”朱一龙想伸手要，两位先生却仍是讽刺而又克制的笑容，没有还给他：“这就是麦克唐纳先生亲自要跟您谈的事情了，恕我们无权与您面谈。”

他面前的麦克唐纳手持手杖，老茧布满的右手上摩挲着红玛瑙戒指。他穿着西服在长廊间踱步，一副英格兰退休海兵的挺拔身姿，头顶紧紧镶刻一顶麋鹿标本头颅。血红丝绒的墙壁在烛火的点缀之间变得像是地狱宴会，背叛的犹大由这位气势威压的Alpha亲自屠杀，溅落的血液由他面不改色涂满墙壁。  
朱一龙走上前，麦克唐纳驱赶各位杂人。在大门关上的时刻，他亲自燃了雪茄，花白的头发梳的油亮，但是凸现的老年斑可以让朱一龙推测他的年纪苍老。麦克唐纳说出一句问候，标准圆润的伦敦腔，说：“你可能在来的路上受到冒犯，我对此表示抱歉。我自远渡重洋来这后，可一直没习惯那群美国佬难听粗鲁的口音，他们简直是在奶油蛋糕里自作主张掺羊屎。”  
“龙先生，我的遭遇与你有些类似。我是纽约黑手党起家，自从西部开荒以来，我就与像你一样的赏金猎人做起土地买卖，难免要与几位华盛顿来的流氓混蛋发生冲突。他们简直蛮不讲理，就像……傲慢的克斯德家族。”  
“您要雇我做杀手，但……”  
“你不会拒绝，我找上你其实还是因为你的独特。像你这样的猎人很多，但是可愿意将做抑制剂贩卖生意的偷渡犯带在身边的，你还是头一个。”  
白宇?朱一龙心中一紧。  
“请容我表示疑惑，先生。像你这样臭名昭著，声名狼藉的罪犯很多。你们排斥任何北方来的火车、工厂、以及架起桥梁。反而掠夺年轻漂亮的Omega，劫持枪火弹药和金钱，为冥顽不灵的南方奴隶主卖命。你们阻挡一切时代文明的脚步迈进，在美国跨入法治时代，警察追捕致使你们四处奔逃时，却要回头控诉给你们赏金的政府。你们理应接受抑制剂和文明的存在，一切来自野兽本性的粗鲁和野性该为前进的美国让步了。”  
“很抱歉打断你，你是在发表就职演说吗，恕我……”朱一龙听得唠叨，正准备拉开椅子起身，却被开枪擦中肩膀，崩出血液溅到脸上。  
“白宇先生已经受勋成为美国合法公民，他不该成为你的奴隶。”  
“什么?你把他带到哪里去了……你知道你在做什么，你这是冠冕堂皇的劫匪！”朱一龙的肩膀泛出疼痛，血液顺着袖管滴落在手指间。  
“他同意了。”麦克唐纳收起枪，扶起手杖走出房间，继续说：“你和那群土匪一样固执，本身就是顽固鲁莽的强盗。我只希望你能完成我交给你的事，你既然受了任，就要做一个守信的赏金猎人。”  
“毕竟，”麦克唐纳回身朝着他脚下放了枪，钻洞的枪眼冒出烟。  
“只有这样，我或许会答应你和白宇先生做最后的告别。但你知道，一个自由的Omega本不该遭新墨西哥的醉鬼贩卖和虐杀，这是在扼杀他，在摧毁他。如果你在领着人头来领赏金后，仍然记着现在我这几句劝言，还执意要夺回他，那很抱歉，我们就不仅是现在的见面方式了。”  
麦克唐纳请人送客，朱一龙怔怔站了好一会儿，才挪动僵硬的步子。  
“另外你说得对，我的确还是一位金盆洗手的政客。对你这种人，我希望时代的车轮将你们研磨殆尽，不是我非要赶尽杀绝，是你们在残害自由与平等的法律。”  
麦克唐纳临走时，在他被血液浸透的口袋里塞了一支昂贵的雪茄和一盒希贵的欧洲进口药。火烧弹刺痛的皮肉烧灼痛彻，他感受到无处不可倾覆而来的绝望感漫过头皮神经。

26.  
小叶萍追上即将远走的马车，扒上窗户猛烈敲击，却被几位警卫拦住。她声嘶力竭地喊：“你们干什么！这是外地人，他什么法都没犯！”  
“尊敬的小姐，他是一名合法公民，我们不会冒犯他。只是这位先生有内华达州需要的资源和救命药，我们也征求了先生的同意，只是他在之前的长途跋涉后有些疲惫，并没有伤害他。”  
“你骗人！我要亲口和他说话！我告诉你，要是他的Alpha知道了这件事，他绝对会扛着猎枪挨个把你们的脑袋打爆！”小叶萍追讽几句，却被恼羞成怒的Alpha抬枪警告。  
“那就请他来吧！”  
后来上前一位警卫将她拽倒在地，小叶萍整个人扑在泥泞的地上，她几乎疼得倒抽气，又忍不住开始抽噎起来。  
几位警卫持枪上了马车，很快一声吆喝，载着白宇迅速驶向盐湖镇火车站。  
白宇被人用枪抵住喉咙，他仰头低声喘息，双手被捆绑，禁锢的胸口布满伤痕和血迹，嘴角还有与人争执被砸出流淌的血液。  
经过的路灯被人熄灭，他在暗处寻不到光亮。他突然想起朱一龙在今早上欲言又止，说要请那位老师傅给他俩写个字。

但是到现在为止，没能如愿。  
TBC  
麦克唐纳代表北方西进运动的资本家，19世纪末期，大批不法之徒帮派被依法捕杀，美国正踏入法治社会的起点。但是像龙哥这样的不法之徒认为他们的拓荒实则是侵占他们的家园，用所谓法律合同或者金钱贿赂夺取西部。他们认为火车吊桥以及现代化机器是鲁莽的。  
并不是所有人都愿意过守序合法的文明时代，也有人仍然习惯这种野蛮肆意的生活，所以这大多是许多西部罪犯的亡命之路。  
小白这里准备揣崽了哈。  
这篇应该能在11、12章能完结


	8. Chapter 8

27.

 

朱一龙入住进麦克唐纳替他早先安排的海盗旅馆，将卡尔特连发步枪和弓箭藏在床底。为他递消息的仆童告诉他克斯德两个商人今晚携女眷租了一晚。然而听闻消息的小叶萍还是紧张地跑来找他，她几乎被肆无忌惮的威慑Alpha信息素而恐惧战栗，但还是鼓足勇气走到他面前。

 

“那个政客不是什么好东西，听我说。你可不能杀这两个商人，你要是动了手，你会惊动盐湖镇的警察。而且，白宇临走的时候我都看到了，他绝对没有说一句‘感谢’或者点头，麦克唐纳也许在威胁他，你不能轻易上当。”

 

“我知道，没有什么事情不能解决，白宇不会轻易答应他。”想了想，他又叹息着。小叶萍注意到这几天他憔悴了很多，眼睛布满血丝，乱糟糟的胡茬都没来得及刮。肩膀上的衣服破洞沾着黝黑的血污，他几乎像是行尸走肉。“但无论白宇是否真的答应他，麦克唐纳还是把他夺走了……我，我没有办法，只有这样才能夺回他。我不知道他在哪里，而现在如果我放弃克斯德，就是在放弃白宇。”

 

“龙先生……”

 

“我不能失去他，”他几乎要落下泪来，又吞噎下去：“我可以为他抛弃一切，哪怕我这次之后真的东躲西藏，我也不能让他落在麦克唐纳手里。等到克斯德一死，报纸会登载消息，麦克唐纳会给我拍电话联系赏金，我就能知道他在哪儿。然后我会把他、把他救出来……”

 

“Why are you protecting him？”她只好作罢，不由得惋惜追问一句。

 

“He needs me，”此时夜晚的暮风袭来，朱一龙虔诚地看向小叶萍。

 

“And I Love him.”

 

28.

 

旅馆楼下的醉鬼们抱着几位年轻女孩儿或者娼妓喝酒、跳舞，朱一龙则穿过酒气弥漫和信息素蓬勃的人群走向二楼，克斯德两位商人一个已经衣衫尽脱与另一位姑娘厮混在一起；另一位则抱着纯白兰地哼唱华盛顿街道小曲儿。

 

朱一龙的出现，楼下的钢琴声陡猝生高，似是激昂悲愤，又像濒临危难的哀鸣。两位克斯德面面相觑，其中一位让女眷穿好衣服离开屋子。那位沾有劣质香粉的太太临走前搭上朱一龙的肩膀，调笑了一声。

 

他掏出枪，一位克斯德却伸手平淡的说：“我还以为麦克唐纳要很晚才派人来。”

 

“抱歉，这是赏金任务。”朱一龙尽量压抑自己的情绪。

 

“可怜人，你看来完全被赏金冲昏了头。你应该知道，杀掉我们对你没什么用处。”

 

“别想为你们开脱忏悔说辞！”朱一龙打断他。

 

“年轻人，麦克唐纳不是个简单的人。火车劫案丑闻在即，盐湖镇遍布警察和通缉令，试问哪位猎手敢让自己声名狼藉。这里只有政客玩笑，你们左不过棋子。”

 

朱一龙愤恨的开枪爆头，血液溅到另一位克斯德身上，也溅到朱一龙的靴子上。而另一位却在他开枪的瞬间掏出左轮对准自己的脑袋，轻声道：“你将为自己的行为付出代价，先生。”

 

包括朱一龙在内，他们都知道这必将无可奈何，却又无处遁逃。

 

这是啼笑皆非的政客玩笑，而开枪却将此黑色幽默进行到了深渊地步。

 

 

 

29.

 

“可爱的小姐，请您唱几首歌吧。”

 

让人难以忍受劳顿的长途火车旅行，麦克唐纳家族的小侄女正在车厢里吃燕麦饼。她恃宠而骄、傲慢可爱，学着前卫女郎戴着太阳帽，穿着藕荷色百褶裙坐在丝绒躺椅上不安分晃腿。在驶入内华达州边境时，白宇就因此难受昏迷了会儿。醒来就看见这位小侄女正站在车列包厢里起舞唱歌：“塞尔维德来了位可爱的Omega，他大呼小叫又偷雪茄；我说五十美分想要豪华服务，他摆手要打断我的鼻梁。”

 

白宇听得出讽刺，只是一言不发望着窗外。之前他从没享受过包厢车列宫廷般的待遇，但是一阵头晕目眩搞得他难以下咽。大概是眼睛受够了塞尔维德泥泞的道路、鲜少的树丛和灰岩巨石构成的断壁残垣，酷热高寒和多变的昼夜温差让他吃了不少苦。下车的时候他一脚踩空就要摔倒，只好被几个仆人扛回府邸。

 

在塞尔维德住了两周，确切地说是被囚禁了两周。他知道麦克唐纳在等消息，虽然他不确定是在等什么。但白宇知道，只要时间磨得够久，麦克唐纳会主动找上他谈论他和朱一龙莫名其妙的关系、以及将他绑上车的缘由。

 

但是白宇并不知道自己能撑多久，他隐约感觉到自己身上的信息素味道正在变化，像是分化成附身的躯体在这段时间里吞噬和侵占他的精力。麦克唐纳的小侄女曾到他的豪华牢房里窥视过，这个未分化的小女孩对这个Omega充满了好奇，以及傲慢拉不下脸的亲切感。白宇认为她是个好机会，也是个好帮手，只是还需要时间。

 

屋外下起了雨，白宇听到旅馆附近响起了枪声，接着是几名游骑兵追赶在旅馆肆意闹事的印第安醉鬼。他们开枪威胁恐吓，惹得醉鬼在泥地上吓得滚来滚去，脸上的血污黑红一片，活像是捉弄被维京人灌在岩浆洞里的僵尸。

 

他起身，摸起桌上的日记本，麦克唐纳送了一只钢笔，他也接下。正准备给朱一龙写信，那位小侄女蹦跳着冲到白宇身边，笑着说：“麦克唐纳邀您去共餐。”

 

 

 

“请稍安勿躁，我会在接下来半个小时的用餐时间里说服你，到时候你再看要不要跟我控诉恳求。”麦克唐纳手持刀叉，示意对面的白宇用餐。

 

以他现在的下马威，想着也许是对白宇了解的令人发指。但白宇也只是对着眼前的茄汁鲅鱼、甜玉米粒以及烤黑尾兔肉索然无味，对面的麦克唐纳罕见地从他脸上捕捉一丝不悦，说：“你看起来毫无食欲，很抱歉没有让厨房询问你忌口。但是说实话，你的信息素闻起来有点……不妙，容我大胆猜一下，等会可以让家庭医生再帮忙确认一下。”

 

“说得对，我也希望有个确诊。先生，既然如此，在塞尔维德，您不能对一个可能怀孕的Omega有任何粗鲁举动。”白宇看似漫不经心，但是他对自己这个惊雷消息也是后知后觉冒冷汗。

 

“我是一名绅士，不是那些地痞流氓要威胁你的那种……至少不会像上次那样闹得不愉快，看来龙教了你不少，你开枪打死了我的一名手下。当然，我对此既往不咎。”麦克唐纳扬起看似和善的眼睛，对着干嚼玉米粒的白宇轻笑。

 

“我托旅行会的警长让你授勋成为美国合法公民，这并不是难事。其实现在看来，性疾病、霍乱和瘟疫如同风暴潮蔓延的情况下，政府不可能坐以待毙。我知道，抑制剂在欧洲来看已经广泛使用，我们也不能任由西南部这群狂妄之徒再肆意泛滥。这些年，我们已经为他们很疲惫了。”

 

白宇抬起头，麦克唐纳看他像是彷徨的样子，就又说：“起初，我们嘉奖那些最蠢笨的、最肤浅的人，无论是解放黑鬼奴隶、不识文字的新墨西哥白人罪犯、还是宽待闯进镇子上的印第安野人。但是他们却不知廉耻，反而视法律约章为戏弄儿童玩笑。所以后来，关于捕杀不法之徒，我们不知是否为正派，是否为羞耻，但是到目前看来，至少是对的。”

 

美国亟需苏醒，恰恰需要这些所谓斯文败类、极端种族主义者筑起血肉法律铁墙。像朱一龙这样肆虐的不法之徒仍在西部驰骋，造成疾病传播和无辜人的死亡。所以直到现在，越来越多警察涌进西部，他们与仅剩的帮派混战、厮杀，似乎是永远无法到尽头。但现在想起来，这样做是对美国来说是对的。他记得白石镇的神父曾低叹：我们失去了好意，我们失去了灵魂，却也迎来新生。

 

“你有没有看今天的报纸？”麦克唐纳打了声响指，吩咐早准备好的仆人上前。

 

白宇愣愣地接过报纸，上面赫然写着超大版标题：新墨西哥最大华人罪犯屠杀北方工业家族，解放仍需鲜血。

 

“这不可能！至少这几天来我能感受到他的改变。他是一个身在美国的华人，可他所在的地方充满了犯罪、歧视和自虐，早先的华盛顿不肯解救他、不肯解救新墨西哥州，直到疾病泛滥、Omega锐减你们才要笔伐口诛，最后以枪炮火药冠冕堂皇说是对西部的救赎！”

 

“人人都有可怜经历，可他还是报复了控诉火车劫案的克斯德家族，”麦克唐纳让他冷静下来，想要点燃雪茄，却又收了起来，继续说：“你可怜一个罪犯，那么谁可怜那些倚靠蔗糖生意、煤油生意的普通工人家庭。你大概是过惯了Omega的苦日子，一旦有对你平等相待的Alpha稍加温柔，你就毫无保留的奉献给他。所以，这还是你们Omega的劣根性，无法看清一个罪犯真实面目。”

 

“我说了，我相信他。他不会无故去屠杀克斯的家族，除非有人真的想要他们的命，但至少不是他。”

 

“白先生，半小时过去了。”麦克唐纳连忙打断，白宇猜中了七八分。“我这里可以为您提供两分钟给您和龙告别，从此这个罪犯与你毫无瓜葛，军事法庭将会把您作为受害者发放抚恤金。记住，仅仅有两分钟，因为全美悬赏朱一龙的通缉令即将在两分钟后登版，多一秒他都难以逃脱追捕。”

 

仆人转着电话机，说着请帮忙转接盐湖镇海盗旅馆的朱一龙先生。白宇站在原地，他几乎在颤抖，仅仅几十秒的思考时间，和两分钟的短暂机会。这一瞬间他才感受到麦克唐纳的威压，他用任何都合情合理合法的方式，用近乎残忍的方式屠戮朱一龙，屠戮整个西部。

 

电话接听了，仆从向白宇伸过听筒。

 

“龙哥。”

 

“小白？！你……你怎么样，有没有受伤，我马上去找你，希望卡提妮能赶上去塞尔维德的火车……”

 

白宇没有接着说下去，朱一龙脸上的笑容渐渐消散。

 

旁边的小叶萍这时急了：“你怎么了，快问啊！白宇怎么样了！”

 

白宇没有说话，而是在怀表上的秒针飞速运转之下扣了电话。麦克唐纳讶异他没有在仅限的时间内哭诉他的惨痛经历或者告知他的坚韧信念，因为一旦告诉他，朱一龙会不顾一切朝这里奔来。

 

听着对面的忙音，朱一龙才发觉自己的内心防线崩溃了。其实他们都知道，这是麦克唐纳注定摆动的棋局，朱一龙血淋淋的、被摁着头颅朝着他所布下牢笼前进。但他之所以敢义无反顾地、冒着被华盛顿再次指控的风险去博白宇一线生机的希望，是因为白宇当初并非答应麦克唐纳离开，而是选择开枪反抗，从未点头答应。

 

想到这里，朱一龙狠狠地砸了旅馆公用电话筒，嘴里低声嗤骂。他们竟然用不到一分二十秒的时间迅速冷却、结束以及割离所谓短暂的感情，真是一场荒诞又可笑的默剧演出。他和白宇，都陷入政客玩笑的摆弄里，由不得苦命恋人妄图私奔的奢侈念想。

 

朱一龙走到旅馆外面的街上，漆白的大理石台阶任由过往的马车践踏，或者落叶清扫。掏出麦克唐纳留他的雪茄，也许猜到了他要借此抽上一会儿。他哑然失笑，原来他和白宇注定分离。Alpha和Omega本能作祟的信息素缠绕在标记的腺体上，他可以隐约感受到白宇的呼吸、腺体的颤动以及信息素的变化。但是相隔数百英里，他似乎走不到头了。

 

此时暮色渐昏，天空被肆意卷着蓝山咖啡污渍颜色。卖报人将新出的版报塞进磨损帆布袋里，叼着土烟朝着站在那里的朱一龙发出谄媚的大笑：“先生，两美分买份报纸吗？”

 

 

30.

 

明天即将返回纽约，小侄女异常兴奋。由于孕期Omega信息素自动分化一点浓郁的奶香，让她格外亲昵白宇。白宇任由小侄女揽着他躺在二楼阳台上，瞧着对面的印第安人又一次被醉鬼们踹出酒馆，然后说出污秽的黄色笑话。

 

于是他轻抚小女孩的棕色短发，说：“珍妮，你得帮我个忙。我呆在这儿闷得喘不过气，明天就得跟你们去纽约了。我会怀念西部的一切的。”

 

珍妮躲在他的温暖怀抱里，说：“那好说，我带你去这里的酒馆或者杂货店逛逛。不过可要小心那些印第安酒鬼和偷钱夹的小孩。”

 

白宇沉思一会，露出一个自得的笑容：“我会注意他们的。”

 

 

TBC

这次是啰嗦话说的最多一次，害怕我这逻辑不清大家看不懂，以后尽量避免哈。

说一下麦克唐纳的想法：

北方资本家在西部在贩卖土地或者实行淘金生意的时候，与克斯德冲突。龙哥瓦伦丁火车劫案遭玛丽安娜母子控诉，商界哗然一片。麦克唐纳将龙哥做枪手除掉克斯德家族，此时小白已成死穴，所以可以做威胁。  
同时又在龙哥刺杀克斯德后对龙哥发布全美悬赏，以政客身份痛斥“西部罪犯恶劣行迹，屠杀工业家族，还扣押一位Omega做奴隶。”于是麦克唐纳“施以援手”救下这位Omega，同时宣扬抑制剂为文明时代利器。直到现在，小白和龙哥是了解麦克唐纳的野心，但是龙哥闹矛盾的点是小白没有坚持下去，而小白选择迂回。

麦克唐纳是种族主义者，所以并没有对小白有任何好处，抑制剂、Omega平权都是冠冕堂皇，全然为了自身利益。  
以上并没有影射任何一位政治人物，求生欲还是要提一下。

麦克唐纳部分演说词改自电影《God Bless America》


	9. Chapter 9

31.

 

贝尔格拉诺认为，他们拥有美洲大陆赐予的雄浑体魄，拥有美国郊狼灵敏的嗅觉和精明头脑。比只会抢劫杀人的罪犯懂很多知识，会流畅地写拉丁文和英文，不应当因为愚蠢且自大妄为的白种人驱逐出酒馆。那些白种人只会喝醉倒在大街的泥地里、像野马一样随地大小便；吃嚼烟抱着抢来的波旁酒大声唾骂。

 

他的伙伴，一只成年郊狼，贝尔格拉诺称呼它为弗雷兹（Freeze），今天一起与他踏入酒馆。下周绿洲学院布置写生作业，他与他的伙伴第一次来到塞尔维德的镇子上。酒馆是个各色世界醉鬼与娼妓的集散地，有断腿的穷困老兵在这儿乞讨，有流浪客绅士在这儿弹钢琴；也有臭名昭著的罪犯，更有家族夫人寻欢作乐。

 

郊狼被人类驯服是件让人惊叹又嫉妒的事情，贝尔格拉诺与弗雷兹进入酒馆的那一刻，就被几十双眼睛的目光追随而来。贝尔格拉诺被盯的十分难受，他没有成年，自然没有感受到空气中彼此信息素的交缠散步着疑惑、恐惧或者轻蔑，直到他点上一份炖牛肉落座，旁边一位大胡子德国人踢开桌上的餐盘：“这里不是宠物店，带上你的小狗滚开这里！”

 

周围肆意发出酒瓶碰撞的大笑、嘲弄，弗雷兹躬身发出呜呜的声响。贝尔格拉诺感觉到压迫，他摸了摸手中刚搅在滚烫汤碗里的汤匙，一抬手戳到德国人的下巴，撞出德国人的痛呼。

 

 

 

 

“那是什么动静？”

 

珍妮跟在白宇屁股后面，听着隔壁酒馆发出椅子踢打、人群吵闹的混乱声响。杂货店老板显然习以为常，只是伸伸懒腰：“这是酒馆的例行晚会演出，塞尔维德角斗场。”

 

“那个印第安人疯了！他带了一只郊狼来咬人！”这时匆忙逃出的几个枪手捂着手上的血，慌忙逃窜。珍妮在门口叠着报纸，不由得紧张起来，朝白宇喊着：“我们得赶紧回去了，酒馆那个野人带了只发疯的狼！”

 

白宇听罢，只是从货架上拿了几个罐头食品，想了想又折回去要了几份咸牛肉。他注意着珍妮疑惑的眼神，凑上前对杂货店老板说：“把你货架上的左轮手枪给我，还有，给我一个套绳。”

 

“先生，这个枪不……”

 

“我会多给钱的。”白宇坚持道。

 

“白宇！你在做什么！我们快点儿，不然那只狼要扑过来咬我们了！”珍妮急的冲过来准备拉走白宇，不料白宇却将左轮手枪一一上好弹，对准珍妮：“我很抱歉，珍妮，但我必须这样做。我不可能和你去纽约。”

 

“你不敢杀我！”珍妮仍然为此后退几步。

 

“我当然不会杀你，小女孩。”说着他上前用套绳把挣扎的珍妮绑了起来，并举枪让杂货店老板关进地下室：“抱歉，先生。请在我踏出店门口再给她松绑。”

 

 

白宇收起沉甸甸的背包，并拿走枪套，朝着酒馆走去。酒馆早已混乱一片，他仍然听到酒馆老板躲在吧台下痛骂：“该死的印第安人！我等会他妈的要用猎枪打爆你的脑袋！”

 

“嘿！”白宇走进去，抬起手枪示意举着弓箭威胁的贝尔格拉诺。贝尔格拉诺不敢放松警惕，只是迈过尸体缓步移靠到白宇跟前。离奇的是，暴怒嘶咬的弗雷兹却在白宇踏入这个酒馆时变得格外温顺，它甚至走到白宇跟前，发出讨好的呜鸣。

 

“你是谁？”贝尔格拉诺信奉郊狼的感官，接着就看到白宇掏出包里的牛肉扔到弗雷兹跟前，他看起来十分疲惫，脸色惨白：“等我们离开这里再说，但我可不想让你的箭戳我脑袋，放下。”

 

“你怎么了？”贝尔格拉诺只好放下箭，他看到郊狼在他俩身旁转来转去，在他俩坐上马车的时候，白宇精疲力竭地回答他无厘头的问题：“先离开镇子，我也想找到这个把我搞得像个怀孕的母马一样的人！”

 

“你是Omega？怪不得弗雷兹这么喜欢你。”贝尔格拉诺赶着马车，躺在篷车里的白宇却没了声音，他回头看发现白宇彻底昏死过去。于是他跳上篷车，发现他嘴唇发白，整个脸色憔悴。他稍微观察了会，立刻厉声呼喊：“弗雷兹，叫父亲大人来接我们！”

 

 

 

32.

 

黑山被巡逻游骑兵一枪毙命在白石镇大街上，亚瑟和其余剩下的范德林帮派皆被追杀逃窜。翟天临站在被翻滚黄沙掩埋的滚烫血迹里，翻过因为近距离射击而致使脑袋碎裂、脸部空洞的尸体，沉默一会，愤恨地唾骂一句：“朱一龙他娘的在干什么，他是疯了吗！”

 

“先生，这是州政府三年前就传达的命令，只不过让他多活了三年而已。”洲际军事法庭的法官一脸嘲弄，他点着雪茄，继续说：“我希望翟先生能积极配合剿杀行动，之前的事我权当睁一只眼闭一只眼，包庇罪犯可是要上绞刑架的。”

 

“不用你教我，鬼佬。”翟天临跟着骑上马，他听着有人举起枪械朝着范德林空荡的营地打爆了燃烧瓶，范德林即将毁于一旦。躲在范德林营地马车、或者帐篷里的妇女，孩子，和即将被贩卖的Omega，大多难逃火海，焦灼痛哭求饶等所有弱性恳求，也只是让在场的游骑兵无动于衷。有骑马拿枪的逃犯从火焰中冲出，却在后方游骑兵几声枪响后哀鸣摔下。

 

亚瑟冲出火海，朝着身后追来的游骑兵开枪射杀几个，但是追来的警察太多，他弹尽粮绝，只好自动跳下马，朝着追来的警察跪下，举手投降。

 

“亚瑟·摩根，我暂且不杀你，白石镇监狱自然会优待你。”法官和几位游骑兵骑马上前将他包围，翟天临感觉脸颊被火焰烧得发烫，甚至自内身血液翻滚过的疼痛彻底撕裂开来。

 

“不可能，我宁愿死。”说着他正要掏枪自杀，却被法官掏枪打断手，血液溅了一地荒芜烧焦的草地，滚滚热浪掺杂乌黑的烟笼罩在警察之间。法官摩挲滚烫的枪管，听着亚瑟痛苦哀呼，甚至掺杂肮脏辱骂，他不在乎，只是继续陈述悼词一般：“我只想知道，朱一龙在哪里。你放心，只要找到他，州政府立刻判你无罪，之后随你当猪倌农夫还是乞丐，都跟我们无关。”

 

“另外，不要直到现在为止还要扮演义愤填膺、帮派兄弟戏码，找到朱一龙只是时间问题。只不过摩根先生是个捷径，而你的命运显然取决于现在你说的话，懂吗，聪明的小牛仔。”

 

“我去搜查他们的马厩。”翟天临骑马退下，他大概听惯了这样刺耳而又冷漠至极的枪声。接下来他该厌倦、该愤怒，然后告诉自己愚蠢至极却又无可奈何。

 

此时，距离朱一龙被全美悬赏已经过了一个月，悬赏金额高达两万美金。

 

 

33.

 

“父亲！他醒了！”

 

白宇稍微睁开眼，就发现自己躺在一处破帆布帐篷里，底下垫了厚厚几层野牛和羊毛毛毯。经历几天波折，他大概昏睡多久也不清楚，只知道这次惊险之后他难得休息。

 

这时面前有几个穿着破布棕色长袍的棕黑女性坐在火堆旁看他，另一位给孩子喂奶。白宇感觉到陪在他身侧的大多是Omega，只有帐篷之外站着的戴羽冠的长袍是Alpha、Beta，根据着装，白宇依稀能辨别出哪几位是长老，哪几位是战士、仆从。他们说着部落语言，白宇自然听不懂，但是根据现状大抵在讨论这个外来人种，或者担心他的肚子。

 

“贝尔格拉诺，你来和这个中国人交流。”一位长老走上前，将草药递给身旁一位Omega，Omega接过熟练地捣碎，挤榨，白宇有点束手无措。

 

“先生，我叫贝尔格拉诺，会讲英文。我的父亲是塞尔维德镇子上的乡间医生，他刚刚确认，您已经怀孕将近一个月，万幸您没有受伤。”贝尔格拉诺坐在他身旁，将另一位女性Omega递给他的烤肉送到他跟前。

 

“感谢你没有杀我，我叫白宇。”

 

“我很想问，你一个被标记而且怀孕的Omega，怎么会独自呆在这里，而且看起来你也不是塞尔维德当地华人。唐突问一下，你的Alpha呢，难不成你是被贩卖到西部被Alpha强行标记然后抛弃了。”

 

白宇想了想，他的标记也算是强迫。但是他连忙解释：“不、没有，我，他……他是个通缉犯，他在被追杀，但是他没有抛弃我，是我抛弃了他。”

 

贝尔格拉诺笑了一声：“有趣，我头一次听反过来的说法”

 

“我没有炫耀的意思，我只是想找机会等我们安全的时候再去找他。政府提的悬赏金额越高，就说明他们越焦躁，我相信他，这说明现在他不会被抓到。”

 

“那你为什么不去找他？”贝尔格拉诺的父亲坐了过来，这让白宇一愣。

 

“我说，你为什么不去找他。他现在抓不到，可是现在警察越来越多，遍布越来越广泛，逃亡始终不算是个安全词，你所说的安全，我估计是你们彻底逃出美国边境，这显然不可能。况且，你说你抛弃了他，就说明你俩一点儿交流的头绪都没有，是他在四处躲藏，而且像四处乱撞的苍蝇，早晚会被枪杀。”

 

“父亲！”

 

“请容许我这样说话，我年轻时也像现在的你，企图要在野蛮的荒地寻求安稳，但这里到处都是动荡，孩子。我奉行所有人终有一死，所以不必奢求强求太多，反正都会离我而去。但是，虽然我们都会死，但总有会先死，过早荒唐结束。”

 

贝尔格拉诺的父亲站起身来，将部落里的马车牵了过来，摆上许多补给品和软和的毛毯。有几位年轻女性Omega将密封的羊奶藏在马车锁箱里。

 

这时他的父亲将一张羊皮卷塞到白宇手里，说：“这是我们部落在救助一位参加过内战的老兵给我们的，他在德克萨斯留下的地产、房产和黄金都在这张地图上，但是我们不可能举全家到那里生活。我想对你们来说，是一个不错的容身之所。”

 

 

“去这附近的农场主约瑟那里借个电话，请提名贝尔一家。”他的父亲还没说完，贝尔格拉诺冲上前，将弗雷兹抱上马车，轻拍了拍它的脊背：“弗雷兹拥有狼神赐予的灵敏嗅觉和夜视能力，他可以帮你提前感知危险，而且，它很喜欢怀孕Omega信息素的味道。”

 

“我猜着也是。”白宇笑了笑。

 

 

34.

 

翟天临身后还跟着几名游骑兵，他猜是法官派人跟来的。于是他在搜寻完所谓稻草垛、马围栏后，声称这里查无踪迹，而那几名游骑兵显然毫不搭理，而是掏出匕首撬开锁箱，偷取钱夹、硬币。

 

电话突然响起，翟天临感受到一阵震颤。

 

几名游骑兵各自示意，于是举着枪对准翟天临的后背：“接电话，警长。”

 

翟天临走上前，他犹豫一会接起电话，果然对面听筒传来他最想避免的声音，他几乎屏息，很快打断。

 

“亚瑟，龙哥他……”

 

“您好，拉克瓦先生。这里是白石镇巡逻队，很遗憾通知您：亚瑟·摩根已被我们击毙。”

 

白宇颤抖握住听筒，老约瑟连忙为他递上一杯热牛奶，他看起来很焦虑：“好。”

 

“范德林帮派涉嫌人口贩卖和抢劫谋杀，我知道拉克瓦先生深受其蒙骗。我会上报政府给予您一定的赔偿金。所以请冷静下来，保持镇静，不要情绪崩溃。请问您什么时候方便见面，我会为您提供必要的帮助。”

 

“明晚，塞尔维德。”白宇说。

 

“好的，在我明天抵达塞尔维德之前，请注意去邮局查收我们镇警队为您寄去的抚恤金和约谈地址，晚安，先生。”翟天临飞速挂断电话，他感觉手心沁出汗。

 

“你认识这位可怜的拉克瓦先生吗？看你的样子他像是把全身家当赔给这群罪犯身上一样。”游骑兵惋惜道。

 

“对，他的Alpha只不过他妈的请我喝过几杯酒罢了！”他拽了拽衣领，撞开几位游骑兵，头也不回的走出去。

 

 

 

老约瑟正在维修栅栏，煤油灯随着夜风吹得忽明忽暗。此时几只原本安分的绵羊突然焦躁起来，拴在一旁的骡子也扬起前蹄嘶鸣。老约瑟正准备拾起猎枪，呵斥着把来人赶走，却发现这人衬衫上别着警长五星警徽，并在黑夜中抬手安抚：“很抱歉这么晚打扰您，我来找白宇，也许这几天刚来您这儿。”

 

 

他们落座后，紧靠着大马厩，仅仅是在露天的简单木桌上交谈。翟天临感受到白宇身上信息素味道的变化，但他不敢妄加揣测，而是谨慎开口：“我还以为你已经坐上纽约专列了。”

 

“龙哥是不是在塞尔维德。”白宇问。

 

“他要杀麦克唐纳，但是没赶上好时候。我托人把他安顿在嘉落草甸，那里农场主羊倌很多，他隐藏的很好。”

 

“我得见他一面，这里可不是他的容身之地。”

 

“我也觉得你俩是得商量一下，但是……”他有点难开口，挠了挠脖子说：“他有点、不想见你，不不不，我是说，他最近脾气不好。”

 

白宇思索一会，又平静开口：“我不知道我和他见面机会有多少，但是我都尽量争取一下。哪怕只有今晚这几个小时，我和他不能像个猫捉老鼠、无头苍蝇一样乱窜。”

 

“……我冒昧问一句，你的信息素？”

 

白宇深吸了口气，说：“朱一龙。”

 

“当然，我现在也想到了。估计没有哪个混蛋敢做出这种事了。”翟天临起身招呼乘上马车，大笑了几声。

 

 

35.

 

嘉落草甸由几位牧场主承包霸占，朱一龙也仅仅委身于此。他样子看起来十分糟糕，在旷野西部，夜空澄明灯火点燃的时刻，他就像南北战争被剥削殆尽而无人问津的战伤老兵一样。白宇老远就看着他躺在支架床上，抱着猎枪休憩。翟天临告诫他们仅有这一晚告别和相处时间，他说朱一龙无法放弃麦克唐纳，他不会放下一切仇恨和你一起逃往德克萨斯。

 

他提着煤油灯朝朱一龙靠近，在旷野的蟋蟀、多米尼克鸡群和绵羊嘈杂之际，坐在他的身旁。白宇感觉他睡得十分浅，连呼吸都浅薄而脆弱，眉头紧皱，散乱的头发来不及梳理，紧裹着猎枪的手指有皲裂和刀割疤痕。没有火车、没有驿站马车，很难想象他和卡提妮一个多月来的逃亡是如此艰辛而又惊险。

 

实在是不忍心惊醒他，白宇把刺眼的光源放远，内华达冷冽的风吹动及膝的牧草浮动。他顺着风声倚靠在支架床上，直到头顶的猎枪因为衣料摩擦发出响动。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我快写完了都忘了备注俩人年龄：龙哥设定36岁，白宇设定19岁（典型老夫少妻？  
> 下章完结，还有一篇番外（这个番外是因为之前写的时候挖了些坑，发现放在哪都不合适，就准备写个番外了）

36.

在梦中，白宇想起塞纳河畔有吟游女郎唱的法国香颂，印度尼西亚咖啡豆被手动式咖啡机搅碎，晨雾的味道从浓郁、沉重的雨林扑来。紧接着这些狂野的、沉浸在苏门答腊虎橘色、亮褐色的身影，在巴黎逐渐消淡的孤魂旷野之下，沉重的将雨林冷颤、彻骨的化为雪松信息素。当他彻底睁开眼睛时，朱一龙已经将他抱在狭小的支架床上。目不转睛，两道黑色的深渊略过一只美国红狐。

“哥哥、”

“别动了。”朱一龙把差点掉下去的白宇拉了回来躺在支架床上，然后他自己坐在了埋人的牧草里。白宇跟着坐了起来，他看着西部空旷的月亮被深云拥挤的破碎不堪，蟋蟀、鹌鹑、多米尼克鸡和佛罗里达奶牛，控诉这段短暂暗淡的光芒，此起彼伏一阵窸窣。

“是不是翟天临把你送过来的？也是，他也知道只能靠你了。”朱一龙端起一杯温热的咖啡轻抿，白宇这才明白梦境不是错觉。

“是我要他把我送过来的，”白宇连忙辩解，还是软下口气说：“如果不是我找到他，你打算这一辈子都这么东躲西藏，甚至不肯见我？”

“不，我是要去找麦克唐纳。白宇，范德林帮仅剩我一个逃犯了。”

“我可不喜欢报仇，尤其是这种注定会成为陈年老账、而且看似同归于尽的报仇。”

“总得有人为这些事负责。”他朝白宇举起咖啡，但是白宇没有接过去。朱一龙感觉到他俩有点疏离，其实刚开始他发现白宇坐在他身旁睡着的时候，惊喜大于失望。他惊喜，是因为将近一个月之隔快要为之崩溃；失望的是，白宇注定要担负翟天临的劝告，当一个说客。

“否则，我在这里就是坐以待毙。”朱一龙叹息一声。

“我来找你，可不是为了看你去送死的！”白宇说。

“每个人都会死。”

“但是有人会死的过早……”白宇鼻子酸了酸，他开始倾泻这一个月的憋闷。“我很害怕，我不希望你这样。我们可以逃，我们可以去得克萨斯州。那些印第安人对我很好，他们救了我，还把弗雷兹，那是一只美国郊狼。他们把它送给我，那里边境有个私人地产，我们可以活下去。”

“我会陪你去的，但是这将是之后的事情。”

“龙哥！”白宇想打断他。

“我爱你。”

朱一龙说了一遍国语，看着白宇突然傻愣在那里，张口说不出话。他紧接着又重复了一遍粤语，又追加一句英语。三种不同的音汇像是回声壁重重敲击在白宇耳畔，他不清楚他等这句话踏实落地等了很久，就像他们发觉彼此暧昧、亲昵，以情人之间的拥抱和接吻以及做爱，企图诠释这段来路不明的接触是信息素和狼族后代延续下，血液与神经提动肉体的本能野性。

白宇梦到的苏门答腊虎并非细嗅蔷薇，而是一如既往用那种狠戾的伟岸身躯沉重、疼痛包裹他，雪松的信息素爆发，那只猛虎突然从雨林中扑过来。

 

37.

这时，朱一龙一把将他轻松抱起，趁着白宇还在被信息素叨扰和刚才阵雷一样的告白搞得惊魂未定时，他把白宇轻轻放在瘫倒、倾颓的软草堆里，上面有萤火虫迷蒙的光晕，以及老约瑟矗立在头顶的简陋稻草人。朱一龙把自己的牛仔帽搭在稻草人被红雀、负鼠啄食的裸露头顶上。他压下来，这躯虎的身躯仍然被高涨的信息素驱使前进，亲吻也带着不满、抱怨，像是争夺母亲乳房下最后一点眷恋。

“唔、放开……”白宇被朱一龙啃咬着脖颈，他紧紧拽住朱一龙的臂膀，最后却听着他声音哽咽、有温热的液体流淌，他以为是血液，就像被彻底撕裂的伤痕暴露。

“我从盐湖镇一路逃亡到塞尔维德，不能乘坐火车、也不能托付黑货店或者驿站马车。被警察抓捕，被赏金猎人追杀，会遭到灰狼嘶咬，途中遭受霍乱暴动人群侵扰。我开枪和策划逃亡的时候，我赌的你不会在电话里拒绝我。如果没有你说的印第安人那些机缘巧合，你哪里来的赌注让你从纽约顺利返回白石镇？”

白宇终于把他从自己扯开的衣服中挣开，他略微喘息着说：“可我也有很大赌注赌我不会上火车。”紧接着在冗长的沉默里，朱一龙还是起了身，他看着白宇整理衣服挪动一会儿离他远远坐着，最终说出一句话：“我怀孕了。”

“我应该更早把这个消息传达给你，让你至少不用那么鲁莽。但是如果我在电话里有一点怯懦或者话终断肠，麦克唐纳都会紧抓这个软肋把你击垮。他并不知道我赶冒着两个人的生死危险来找你，他只知道我是个怀着孕的、畏手畏脚准备躲在乡下生下孩子，然后彻底忘记你这个逃犯Alpha的Omega。”

“直到来了发现，我劝不动你。你确实是个狠心的人。”白宇想要靠近朱一龙，朱一龙连忙将他揽在怀里，而后他们重又躺回柔软的草堆里彼此相拥。白宇捧着他的脸轻吻了会，于是眨着眼睛轻抚对方冒出的胡茬：“难受吗？”

朱一龙没明白白宇什么意思，只见着白宇从他口袋里掏出怀表，指针指向晚一点。之后把这温热的怀表塞回朱一龙口袋，左手顺着轻抚下去摸他的裤裆。

“我是说，怀孕的Omega信息素很容易诱导Alpha爆发，我知道你很难受。”

白宇解开他的皮质腰带，接触到他熟悉的、炽热的根部给他手淫，朱一龙情不自禁的紧紧箍住白宇的脸吮吻，嘶咬。白宇喜欢他低声喘息和因为逼近高潮而愈加想要啃咬自己Omega的样子。朱一龙低声咒骂说出母语，白宇想起，他经常看到朱一龙在白石镇的时候。看到阿婆洗衣店“价格相宜”粉漆印刷许久出神。

“我不想伤害你，我做了好多错事，也对不起这个意外的孩子。”

白宇任由朱一龙脱下自己的衣服，然后放开附在他阴茎上的手，只是上前轻蹭白宇的腿根，最后在白宇闷哼中缓下动作，亲吻白宇的胸口。白宇情不自禁的想要去照顾这个Alpha，但是Alpha阻止他的手指自己去扩张穴口，白宇难得在信息素作用下恢复点儿清醒。

他在想，他确实特别希望这个Alpha能与他在这个破地方做爱，他被朱一龙紧紧裹住吮吻他身体开始战栗、滚烫的一切，直到身体交缠，精液缠绕在白宇的手上，像无法捕捉的情网在融化，他们似乎在今晚走到头了。

 

38.

老约瑟的儿子是个Beta，没有特意关照到白宇的身体状况。后来还是翟天临痛骂一顿才把马车重新安顿好。朱一龙又蹲在碎石旁抽香烟，这次特意挑着离白宇隔得相当远的地方。过了好一会，他踩灭烟头朝着老约瑟的儿子要求借个盥洗室。老约瑟儿子白这个傲慢的Alpha一眼，非常不客气道：“请醒醒酒之后再去洗澡。”

“至少这半年，白宇在爱玛落牧场有萝拉夫人照顾。朱一龙，你要是敢有任何威胁到白石镇的风险，我可只求自保。”翟天临虽然是这样说，还是冒死救了白宇把他送到嘉落草甸来。

朱一龙只好礼貌性地拍拍他肩，催促他赶紧上马车。等到翟天临将几张美金托给老约瑟一家，而乖顺的弗雷兹睡在他旁边的座位时，回头看果然朱一龙这个人又悄悄溜回篷车的后面，双手紧紧搭在栏板上，虔诚地望着白宇。

“我恐怕见不到孩子出生了，也不知道会是个男孩还是女孩。我对这件事会一直拿不定主意，到时候，就你来取名吧。”

“我可不会告诉她有个笨蛋Alpha爸爸。”白宇强调了“she”，朱一龙脸上顿时粘上点儿欣喜，又只好缓缓说了一句：“对不起，让你等爸爸。”

 

在晴朗的天气里，有过路乞丐被一阵马车疾驰腾起的烟雾惊闹叱骂，白宇看着旁路陌生的景色正在一一散去，他看着朱一龙的身影一眼望不到头，在老约瑟和儿子、朱一龙以及砖红色大马厩里，他还是忍不住流下眼泪。

一个本应该没落、抛弃的野蛮时代，在白宇面前看来，似乎是段让人唏嘘的过去。他虽然不知道接下来朱一龙孤身奔赴纽约，面对那群资本家企图用文字纸卷和警察处刑密布的所谓文明城市、现代法律城市所拥护的平等正义，是否为真正的平等正义。

他还是想起白石镇范德林营地晚上的篝火，那个小孩有着褐色的皮肤，捻起手指在卡提妮屁股上画出印第安文明神秘的符号和遗迹，而那个Alpha却选择忍让。那时候，他就知道，朱一龙注定是个被种族扭曲时代所塑造的复杂的人，他看似从低劣、排挤的黑暗中抬起头颅要蔑视同胞时，恰恰是最温柔宽待而善良的人。

 

39.

在第二个星期日，抵达爱玛落大牧场重新搭建的营地。这片营地与一片即将干涸的湖泊紧挨着，抬眼就能看到流动的湖水和听到平缓的流淌声音。白宇开始和萝拉夫人一起着手整理范德林帮遗漏的遗物，这些亡命之徒大多被家族嗤之以鼻、被原生家庭的黑暗所恐惧退缩，也自由驰骋想要孤注一掷，也有居无漂泊而在此落脚。

萝拉夫人在得知白宇怀孕的时候，她惊讶地笑了一会，又感叹说：“我当初预料的有点准头，我猜到那个真正能摸透朱一龙心思的人会是你。”

“不，我甚至还不知道他神秘的来历。我不了解他的过去，而且他对我专横、霸道，我们前天晚上还差点吵一架。”

“他会说的，他会对你说的，只是还需要时间，”萝拉将一杯热牛奶递给了他：“龙先生曾对给我写过信，除了解释一点儿你们盐湖镇旅行的趣闻或者他所安排的事宜，提到白宇你的名字，应该有只有一句。但是这一句，让我知道他的心意了。”

白宇想，只有一句。那么我爱他这句话应该是最为让他惊心动魄了，但他没来得及回复一句我也爱你，就这么匆匆离开他了。

萝拉看着火堆里融化的黑白发黄照片，轻轻说了句。

“他说：我想带白宇去一趟华盛顿。”

TBC  
可能隔得时间太长，有人忘了。华盛顿哥伦比亚特区允许种籍通婚，龙哥写这封信时白宇还不是美国合法公民。


	11. Chapter 11

40.

 

“何为大自然钦点，何为大自然纯粹。野蛮的、荒谬的杂交是人类的耻辱，是恶劣的、污蔑的！我们什么时候能得到上帝的审判，将你们这群卑劣的民族绑上火刑架……”

 

紧接着，被一脚踢到的粉刷木板摔进火坑里，在人群叱骂嘲弄声里，种族主义示威人群被几个爱尔兰人扭着拽到雕花石阶上挨打，圣丹尼斯的角斗场是在其辉煌的、灿烂的工业猛兽迅速蓬勃之下，所暴露其落后的、低劣的精神盛宴。

 

踹倒木板的朱一龙仍然点了根雪茄，主人驯养的的漂亮拉布拉多犬正扬起轻视的头颅朝他狂吠，他感觉南部的潮湿、闷热和病痛正在纠缠尾随他，像是时刻背负十字架走上刑场的逃亡之路，他在每一处电话亭旁都耽搁许久，要写下遗言和信函，然后缝在自己夹层口袋里。

 

这个国家每个角落都在报道南部的逃犯正在捕杀殆尽，奄奄一息的美利坚正夺回自由、和平与正义，模糊悬赏画像的朱一龙丰神俊朗、嘴角仍噙讽刺笑意。人们畏惧死神，也畏惧企图打破浮躁和谐的泡沫球。古老的西部仍然砍下北方用作驯服观赏的驼鹿角，仍然割下被圈地保护的灰狼头颅，枪火和纸约却要告诫，野人的时代即将走到尽头。

 

朱一龙拾起火山手枪，他曾记得白宇紧紧握在手中开枪打死一只白尾鹿，那枚子弹正中头骨，离得近就可以看得清楚足够巨大的穿透力使血液飞溅、骨骼碎裂，滚烫的热焰将白尾鹿空洞的眼睛烧灼殆尽，他们犯了虐待动物罪，他们要背负着罪恶逃亡。

 

雨后的街道泥泞、菱形石砖之中冒出青苔和湿漉漉的杂草，海豹旅馆的二楼可以眺望圣丹尼斯，他选择在这个时候等待麦克唐纳的马车经过。今天是新市政府警队的入职演讲，黑手党、政要麦克唐纳，必须要出面发表他对Omega群体的怜悯和对西部罪犯的愤慨。

 

有一对年轻的父子倚靠在隔壁房间的阳台上，他们彼此开怀大笑，举起酒杯唱起圣菲歌谣。朱一龙摸着帽檐挡住了报纸上过分醒目的通缉面目，将大木箱中的瞄准步枪掏出来。衬衫上的纽扣滚落到破败地板上，朱一龙顺着缝隙看着它坠落下去。屋顶的流浪猫顷刻间奔了过去，伸着利爪，弓起身躯发出得逞的喉咙音。

 

他突然在想，这将近半年，将近半年和白宇杳无音讯，他甚至不知道自己的孩子是男是女，是否也也这样对滚动的、小巧的外界事物抱有好奇和善意，是否也在白宇身上寻求Omega的庇护，然后疑惑白宇信息素另一道Alpha的身份是谁；那个Alpha是否健康，是否腰缠万贯或穷困潦倒，是否籍籍无名或狼狈逃命。

 

而至于白宇，他一定在这种时候犯难，他们都是第一次做父亲，笨拙、孤独，压抑着彼此的思念要在孩子急切的询问下含糊应答，在孩子面前说出流利的谎言，和其背后一声声叹息和落泪。

 

而遗言已经成书，手持军刀和警用枪械的游骑兵正随着马队迎接人群的高呼。他们大多是备受歧视的异域人种、备受南方奴隶买卖的Omega，他们痛恨、唾骂朱一龙，他们意欲撕裂西部最后的枪手。

 

终有一天，人们要永远相爱，永远克制，永远远离野蛮。

 

 

41.

 

 

枪响了，卡提妮因为四处起伏的枪声变得焦躁不安，朱一龙刚从二楼楼梯翻身下去的时候，甚至都没来得及看蜂拥而上的记者拍的麦克唐纳是如何的死相。但他在骑马奔驰的时候，也只是短暂思索了一会儿，火山手枪的子弹终生炽热，他的脑袋或许正急速溃烂焦黑。

 

于是在被身后的游骑兵打中肩膀和小腿的时候，他几乎是完全符合预兆的翻身掉下马。游骑兵开枪打死了卡提妮，卡提妮临死还因为走投无路摔下悬崖。朱一龙滚到悬崖的边侧，它陡峭而肃杀，唯有大工业机械遍布的瀑布映入眼前。白尾鹿群听见响动，抬起脑袋，很快灵巧跳着进入深林。

 

朱一龙摸摸自己身上流淌的温热血液，他所预想的死前的走马灯没有出现。只有上前的游骑兵把他一把拖起，捆上绳子，大声高呼：“我们要将他处以吊刑！”身后的游骑兵传来几声唾骂和嘲笑，但大多带有如释重负的喜悦和无所事事，而朱一龙成为了他们所有悲愤和羞愧的宣泄口。

 

 

42.

 

爱玛落大牧场空旷荒僻，不乏供旅人落脚的杂货铺。白宇还在为暂居营地的几匹马买几根玉米。报刊架上崭新的报纸用着惹人醒目的黑白照片铺盖整个版面。他看到圣丹尼斯颇具现代主义建筑之下，人们永远固守传统，永远奉行古老的刑法可洗涤罪恶之人。 

 

以往这个时候，翟警长都会托人拍电报提醒白宇他们提防白石镇来的新人。贝尔格拉诺说都没错，弗雷兹表现出不凡的预知和听觉，但白宇最不想意料到的结果提前到来了。

 

他接过报纸，上面赫然写着全美悬赏的高额通缉犯已被抓捕，现在已被关押了将近一周，正在承受无数遍的刑讯和逼供。那天晚上朱一龙曾说过一句话，白宇并不想拿到现在来提，他大概是说：“去德克萨斯，然后再也别问我的消息。”

 

他的孩子还在哭泣。

 

“你知道，有些事情我并不想让你知道。”萝拉太太走过来，发现白宇早就把崭新的报纸叠好，紧接着，她又缓和口气，继续说：“龙先生已让我安置好一切，整个范德林帮都抱着必死的绝望，他不例外。”

 

“我不能失去他。”白宇紧握着手中的玉米，只有风才跟得上他加快的心跳以及挑动的神经。他想不通，接近半年的挣扎竟然是被朱一龙亲手自己了断的。

 

“他全都认了，我指的是所有指控的罪责。其实每一项都是他亲手造成的，不是说交几份罚金或者服刑所能衡量的，那些北方佬要人权、要公正，要偿还旧债。”

 

萝拉打断他，将他仍在颤抖的双手紧紧握住，她感受到这个肯坚强支撑将近半年，生下孩子，和营地苟且生活的Omega不再“自负”，而是陷入追随美国法律和等待朱一龙的两重矛盾下有所妥协。他可以忍受朱一龙对美国新生法律和诡谲文件的妥协，但他无法接受这些文字利器将一个活生生的生命摧毁，连通他的意志。 

 

弗雷兹喉咙里发出吱吱且难以掩饰困惧的声响，萝拉将它呵斥走。并把白宇先前曾交于她的藏宝图交还给他：“龙先生的意思是，让你带着你们的孩子去德克萨斯，他在白石镇留下的钱足以支撑盖一个牧场；当然如果你不喜欢过这种日子，可以用这些钱买一个一等舱船票，回到中国，自此远离这让人生厌的垃圾场。”

 

意料之中白宇没有接过，而是用一种看似期待的眼神望着萝拉。萝拉谨慎没有继续说下去，他知道朱一龙在信的结尾终究还是戛然而止。但要多说的话，对于谁来说都是付出生命的灾难，死不是难事，想去死才是痛苦。

 

“我想知道他真正想对我说的话，不是说安排我后半生该逃到哪里去生活。”

 

萝拉轻笑，她说很遗憾，除之前的一句华盛顿之外就没了。别看他三十多岁，他对你仍然怀抱着年轻人热恋的惶恐不安和胆战心惊。白宇终于露出难得的笑容，并把她手中的藏宝图收好。

 

白石镇的落日即将逝去，西部的风沙已渐进尾声，因为远处不少有林业公司的人不再砍伐树木驱马离去，而是载下育苗坐在枯老的树桩旁唱水手歌。他仍然拾起地上的玉米，弗雷兹讨好般跟在他身后。马车驱回营地仍然需要点儿路途，他的孩子已经托给白石镇萝拉一位熟悉的乳母照顾。

 

盐湖镇的那个夜晚，朱一龙在夜晚的怀抱里梦呓，他低声说着，白宇是上帝赐给我的天使。

 

 

43.

 

 

“天佑美国，我们知道，西部驰骋的罪犯已无法再逍遥作恶下去！我们的人民需要解放，枪手的罪恶需要救赎！我们用绳索环成的的圈向世人宣告，不法之徒的时代宣告瓦解，他们正在被政府和铁令法律勒死，然后完成他们一生所应偿得的救赎。”

 

接替麦克唐纳宣告吊刑审判的法官是个爱尔兰人，他们无比痛恨华人以其忍让和廉价夺走了他们的工厂、铁路工作，诸多在美的不同种籍人群大多互相排挤，而在白人眼里却看作政斗的工具。

 

站在吊刑场的朱一龙被赐予了最后的尊严：他没有像过去几位臭名昭著的罪犯一样跪下，毕竟这里搭建的木板仓促而又简陋，还来不及为他打造随时为他屈辱跪下的绳子长度。场下的农民、商人和工人大多被激愤的热情高涨，他们随着法官的痛斥而欢呼：“YES，Just kill him！”

 

“很遗憾你将成为时代更替的牺牲品，龙先生。”那位法官站在他身侧，轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

 

朱一龙仍旧没有说话，但他感受到人群的骚动和远处马匹和枪炮的喧闹。

 

“圣丹尼斯巡逻军事法庭宣布朱一龙犯下的罪行：贩卖奴隶罪、贩运烟草罪、歧视、压迫Omega种群罪、谋杀罪、叛国罪……以上种种，皆是在挑衅和无视联合政府和新墨西哥州法律和警察以及无辜的麦克唐纳先生，即刻处以吊刑！”

 

他抬起眼，看着法官的手势高举澄明的天空。一旁的行刑者正抬起左轮手枪，他紧扣的缝隙有外壳碎裂的刮痕和撞击痕迹，而在无比清晰的缝隙里，划过人群一张张狰狞、肆意的高呼笑容，有一只狼扑身而来，它在嚎叫。

 

处刑者显然被这来自原始的、荒野的野兽和惊叫而搞得有些困顿，法官也正要因此惊恐尖叫。却听见远处响起的枪声响彻在朱一龙的耳旁，仿佛液体手雷炸开，那些烧灼的烟雾滚落在朱一龙的肩膀上。

 

紧接着，他感受到落地的沉重撞击和踏实，一匹棕色的美国标准血种马朝他奔来。他想起一点儿盐湖镇郊区那场枪声，为他倾出必死的牺牲而奔来的枪手冲进四散而逃的人群。

 

白宇抬起手枪，在疾驰的马背上抬手打死了法官。他的面目瞬间被另外几个游骑兵狠狠记住，悬赏金额的通缉令即将在法律时代踏步而来的今天将他刻在耻辱柱上。

 

出现在吊刑场上的，大抵有两种人。一种是被处以吊刑的人，而另一种则是打断绳子，暗中保护他的天使。

 

棕色的身影略过惊魂未定的人群，白宇伸手将他拉上马背。赛马的速度让游骑兵的肯塔基骑乘马无法企及，人类的神经尚且受到前所未有的冲击，他们已然疲惫。

 

一只庞大的郊狼跟在其后奔跑，他们彻底逃亡。

 

 

自1899年野蛮的掠夺在政府严令捕杀之下，枪手、罪犯和不法之徒逐渐销声匿迹，西部的罪犯时代褪色，而至此，美国的法律时代已经降临。

 

END

还有一个番外，所以其实也不算是真正的结局。

为什么这里的龙哥肯接受吊刑，而不是跟白宇一起逃亡。其实在这种逃亡和犯罪的十几年挣扎后，作为一个亡命之徒，面对政府的捕杀，其实更多枪手也已经厌倦了与无法抵抗的美国抵抗。

看到了北方带来的先进文明，人们不再愿意习惯或者服从地狱以暴制暴的时代，而这群被迫踏上亡命末班的人，也会对这场注定牺牲的时代车轮选择渐渐被说服。其实并不是说野蛮、暴戾无法抗衡，而是历史必然和美国秩序的需要。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外

01.

 

“您得帮帮我，白先生！我知道从那些强盗土匪嘴里收回欠款是件难事，我会给报酬的。”

 

“我记得我的丈夫上周还打发过你。”白宇刚要用细铁丝捆上羊圈围栏，就被那个每周必来骚扰的高利贷投资家烦的不行。他想着马厩里的马槽需要清洗、要清除牛圈的粪便，要给麦田里的稻草人做一顶破旧帽子，虽然朱一龙每次回家都要偷走。

 

“是的，是的。我非常感谢你们朱先生一家，但给他们借款实在是无奈之举。那些年轻孩子从小失去家庭，跟着坏孩子学会了偷鸡摸狗。我答应他们资助上附近的中学读书，但是，我没想到……”

 

“你没想到他们去买春田步枪和炸药去抢劫庄园主，也没想到他们被警察追赶到雪山顶上赖账。克劳馥先生，你根本就明白，即使他们死了也不可能还的上钱。”白宇开了瓶啤酒，他随意摘掉沾满污泥的手套踩在泥泞的黑色土地里，终于肯仰起头看这位窘迫的商人。

 

来到汉威尔小镇已经五年，白宇皮肤因为管理大牧场晒黑了很多，甚至有时候胡子都来不及刮。下巴部位延伸一道军刀刻下的疤痕，但他暂且想忘记自己和野牛搏斗的尴尬事迹。

 

他站在克劳馥眼前，穿着灰色磨得小麦面粉袋发白的工装裤。条纹衬衫是他在小镇狠敲下一笔巨款买的圣丹尼斯盛行时装。习惯使然，仍戴着宽檐帽；处于边境缘故，他时常把墨西哥语和英文混杂与当地人交流。他的女儿有着和他Alpha父亲一样美丽的眼睛，也蕴藏着热情洋溢的Omega父亲的性格。

 

邻居们喜欢称呼他们的女儿叫卡提妮，因为朱一龙曾这么强调过。而事实上，在朱一龙和他来到汉威尔之前，白宇一直喊她“朱朱”。

 

克劳馥不再坚持，只好留下芥末酱拌生菜玉米粒说要送给卡提妮，他说他来的路上就在想，卡提妮一定会喜欢吃，这是镇子上年轻女孩的时髦玩意儿。白宇正要谢过，就听见那匹棕色的种马从远处传来嘶鸣，他就知道，他的丈夫回家了。

 

 

 

02.

 

“爸爸，我想吃炖兔肉。”

 

白宇正在厨房处理镇子上来的新鲜玩意儿，就被自己女儿缠住，在狭小的、红砖堆砌的小屋子里无法脱身。朱一龙在身后拾起桌子上小叶萍寄来的津贴和问候信件，他手里还有地窖贮藏的冻兔肉和威士忌。听到身后的动静，白宇任由女儿扯着自己的衣服，一大一小站在菜板前切土豆块。

 

几近四十的丈夫仍然幼稚且顽戾，他扑上来从身后抱住白宇，从他瘦削的脊背后用脸颊轻蹭白宇的脖颈，之后再落下娴熟一吻。他们的女儿也因此变得兴奋起来，揽住白宇的胳膊乖乖亲吻他的臂膀，而后惹得朱一龙和自己女儿大笑，只剩白宇小声害羞的嘟囔。

 

吃饭的间隙，朱一龙从满桌杂乱的信件纸张中扒拉出一张印第安人赠与的藏宝图，他给小女儿喂了一勺炖的软乎乎的土豆块，自己却埋在破洞纸后幽幽开口：“贝尔格拉诺象征狼的战士和灵魂，他的家族一定在他们部落里有相当高的声望，说不定他也许就是欧洲小说里那样的贵族世子。而且……他还舍得把弗雷兹送给你。”

 

“他们可不会为了一张难辨真假的藏宝图举家搬迁的，而且，你不能跟一个没成年也没分化的孩子吃醋闹脾气。”

 

“我没有。”朱一龙折起纸张，露出那双被看破蕴藏尴尬的眼睛。他的身后堆着邻居织的圣诞毛毯、钓鱼竿和贝尔格拉诺送的捕梦网。朱一龙曾举着贝尔格拉诺的信在屋子里沉思良久，在火炉旁沉重的说出一句：“我亲爱的白宇先生。”

 

“又来了！”卡提妮有点儿无奈的抱住自己耳朵。

 

“说起来，还有点儿事，”白宇拉开椅子，轻轻挪到朱一龙身后，将双手搭在他肩的两侧。而随着他语气诚恳、揉肩力度恰巧，一般他这样做朱一龙是没法抵挡的：“你上次帮忙追款的克劳馥先生又来了，如果有空你得去镇子上再去正式的回绝一下。”

 

“还有，卡提妮的老师希望我嘱托你，不要再带小孩子去雪山了，那很危险。白宇加重了语气。

 

“可是她想去看驼鹿、松鼠和野马。”

 

“而且还有棕熊和灰狼，你不能总是这么自以为是，你连麦仓一只老鼠都打不死。”白宇揉捏的力度加重了下，朱一龙吃痛的皱了眉。“你甚至都没带我去过那里。”白宇憋了憋嘴。

 

“可我喜欢那些小动物……”卡提妮突然说了一句国语。

 

“闭嘴，卡提妮。不要为你爸求情，等会也少不了你。”白宇摸了摸自己下巴的刀疤，他又想起来这个小女孩当时还抱着满脸是血的自己哭的死去活来，结果到头她一句话也听不进去。

 

这时候轮到朱一龙抬头回看自己的Omega，并拉下顺走一个亲吻。白宇还在愣神，就被这个人一把抱在怀里：“有时候我在想，卡提妮一个人是挺孤独的。她在牧场里可不能总跟那些小动物交流，她每次都会因为小动物拉去镇子卖掉而哭好久。”

 

“你是要我们搬到镇子去吗？”白宇咯咯笑出声。

 

这时朱一龙将他搂的更紧，头枕在他胸前，悄声说了句：“我是想再生一个。”

 

被朱一龙紧紧箍住的手臂腾不出来，白宇只好拨动手指拽了拽朱一龙的衣角，发出了细弱蚊蝇的轻笑：“你还真是狡猾。”

 

 

03.

 

朱一龙不是没讲过他过去的事。早在刚抵达汉威尔的时候，白宇就曾将他彻底剖析过。那时候，卡提妮仍然只是个襁褓中的婴儿。而等他俩一路无言抵达德克萨斯时，白宇还要躲着朱一龙的视线去给卡提妮喂奶。

 

他们吵过架，所有的矛盾全由于白宇那次疯狂的拯救。而在筋疲力竭地吵架之后，白宇只是抱着女儿躲在马车支撑的简陋帐篷底下，每次都是朱一龙上前抱住他的Omega和孩子，他们在火堆旁做爱，但也相拥痛哭和彼此道歉。

 

直到有个夜晚，朱一龙怀抱着昏昏欲睡地白宇倚靠在陷进泥坑的马车旁。白宇摸到了延伸到他锁骨上的疤痕，朱一龙侧过头去亲吻他，轻声说着：“你要知道，白石镇的唐人区没你想象的那样平静。”白宇摩挲着泛白的疤痕，没有进一步动作，朱一龙在他双眼中看到黑夜跳动的焰火，这是默许和清醒。

 

萝拉说的没错，回忆一段痛苦的过去需要勇气。

 

“继续说。”白宇说道。

 

此时马车已经陷入泥坑无法动弹，夜间有劫匪的骚扰。本身携家带口的逃亡就是这些恶人垂涎的对象，朱一龙只好选择妥协。他踢起脚边的树枝扔进炭火里，瞬间炸起的火星喷溅到他的靴子上、他的裤子上、甚至于他布满伤痕的手臂上。

 

 

被火星滚烫触碰的火盆被喝醉的白鬼一脚踢翻，他大声呵斥巷角的香港女人。阿婆洗衣店的老板站到大街上，似是回到了香港，绿皮叮叮车滑过的轨迹有昨晚醉鬼呕吐的痕迹。他将妓女拖到后院狠狠斥骂。朱一龙蹲在石阶旁正在给一盆君子兰浇水，他和那些中午饥渴来吃茶的铁路华工一样，只是因惨叫抬个眼皮。而朱一龙本身，就躲在妓女成堆的洗衣店里帮工，实则就是为这些瘦小、并不健康的Omega们倒卖金钱命运。

 

他们喜欢、倚靠甚至引以为傲这种生活，彼此嫉妒、争端，也蔑视华人中学的识字讲英文的同龄Omega。

 

“同样，我的第一次糟糕的经历也是和妓女度过的。”朱一龙抬起布满疤痕的手指，像是被切割机截断又重组一样，白宇附上手摩挲着：“我一点儿也不喜欢听这段。”

 

“我在靶场给白人捡滚烫的子弹，给来洗衣店的英国佬送上娼妓。他们只需那些Omega信息素，像上瘾的违禁药一样。其实我和那些娼妓一样，只要低眉顺眼，无条件服从，我就能活着。唯一庆幸的是，我是Alpha，是个廉价劳动力。”

 

“你当时没有上学，你是怎么学会的英文？”

 

“我被拉去修铁路，”朱一龙看向他：“我那时17岁。”

 

 

相较于同样备受歧视的日本人和爱尔兰人，华工因其语言不通和顺从往往占据了大多数铁路线路的岗位，在白人的无故克扣和其他人种的抢劫殴打下，朱一龙这些华工的处境已经雪上加霜。

 

而同样，这群饥寒交迫的人也找上了朱一龙。

 

“那是我第一次开枪杀人，我甚至弄伤了自己的手。我只知道如果我不从他手里夺过左轮，我就会被这群抽大烟的恶鬼一枪崩死。距离太近了，我看到他脑袋崩个稀烂，血液全部溅在我身上。无论是铁路上的华工，还是唐人区的娼妓，他们都一样。” 

 

西部的种植园主和矿主以及罪犯是滋生罪恶的温床，朱一龙似乎从这里获得了所谓的重生。致使他将近十几年的存活的生涯里，善意和仁慈都不过是哄骗的假象，它只会让自己死得更惨。

 

亚瑟说过，在帮派存活的Alpha没有一个固定留在身边的Omega，既是奢侈，也是奢望。

 

 

04.

 

最终，他们一家三口还是去了郊野的雪山，朱一龙决定要帮克劳馥先生问候那群躲在山洞里的劫匪。

 

他们在冰湖旁安营扎寨，白宇正帮女儿串鱼线，朱一龙走到他身边轻轻揽住他，悄声说了句。

 

“我还是很荣幸能遇见你，你拯救了我，白宇。”

 

“但那是你把我打下马，像抓兔子一样把我夺来的。”他俯下身轻抚女儿的头发，握住卡提妮的小手一起将鱼竿挥向湖心，飞快转动抽离的鱼线随着水池波纹荡动。

 

“我一直在为这件事道歉。”

 

白宇笑出了声，他望向雾气弥漫的冰湖。两人沉默了会，他又回头吻了Alpha：“我也爱你。”

 

“什么？”朱一龙装听不见。

 

“我说，我也爱你。”

 

 

 

05.

 

“朱先生，作为上一代华裔的后代，您如何看待《排华法案》的取消呢？”

 

“天知道我等这个消息等了太久，我的父母也是。”

 

“我记得您曾经在上一次州议发言说，您坦言承认您的父母是上世纪被遗弃、被利用的西部罪犯，那么这是否意味着这是您对上世纪的两党竞争与西部拓荒时期缠上黑幕。”

 

“不，西部拓荒是个正确决定。”朱恩策举起手，他显然厌烦了此类记者断章取义式提问。经历过醉生梦死的大萧条时代的年轻人群，大多怀揣不安和恶意窥探。

 

“西部拓荒是天时地利人和恩赐的灿烂岁月，我的名字则是由恩赐二字得来的，你们美国人可能不懂中国人别扭的情怀。这段历史是由西部的枪手铸造的，但是时代必然更替，但是历史也让人铭记。”

 

眼看着朱恩策要走了，记者不甘心，又上前追问：“听说您的姐姐卡提妮·朱已经加入了国际红十字会，我想对您的家庭表示由衷敬意。那么您对远在千里的故乡正面临艰难地内战岁月，还有河南省饥荒造成的几百万人流离失所，以及死尸砭骨，仍然值得铭记吗？”

 

他顿了顿，露出了他父亲一样不耐烦地神情，却又温柔地说：“请不要拿故土的悲痛和陈念来时刻敲打、询问我的意见，好像我现在的决策能立刻给他们转机。我只知道，包括卡提妮，即使河南危难，在场的每个人都应有对人类灾难的共情，不关乎国籍和国情。”

 

“最后，我想说，我的父母仍然健在，他们很健康。但他们并非像你们一样高举话筒，高谈阔论与你们无关痛痒的灾难话题。而他们，是在我发言之前就把牧场半年的积蓄都寄回了祖国。”

 

这时他的妻子走过来挽住他，笑着说：“他的爸爸挺讨厌他顺应那些家族从政的，这样，就不能像小时候一样，完成对他父亲的诺言。”

 

“什么诺言？”记者探头。

 

“现在有人接手了，我想把我父母的事迹改编成一部西部枪手岁月的电影。我想，总会实现的。”

 

END

1943.12.17，《排华法案》宣告废除。

这篇番外其实是零零散散的片段，没有什么剧情连续性，的确是我正篇里挖过又填不上所以凑起来的，就看个乐子

惭愧，我真不会起名

《Red Savage》（1898-1943）其实与《登堂入室》（1942）是同一个时间线，《冬天》（2015）里的龙哥向往新墨西哥州是因为看了这部改编的电影。

还差一篇巴别塔的后续，谢谢大家看到这里哈。


End file.
